Kiáltás
by Yarala
Summary: Francis egy párizsi nyomozó, aki bár kívülről boldognak tűnik, mégis sötét rémálmok kísértik éjszakánként, Arthur pedig egy könyvelő, akinek egyetlen boldogsága maradt, a drog, és egy régi emlék elől menekült Párizsba. Ez a két férfi mit sem tud egymásról a francia fővárosban. Még csak nem is találkoztak egymással, soha. Akkor mégis hogy hallhatják meg egymás segélykiáltásait?
1. Chapter 1

Besötétedett szemszín. Görcsös testtartás. Csapzott hajtincsek. Körben minden megrongálva, magának is megpróbált ártani. Apró vérfolt a könyökhajlatban.

Govert Mogens holttestét egy korán munkába siető férfi fedezte fel. Hívta a mentőket, de senki sem tudta már megmenteni, úgyhogy a rendőrséget, így Francist is hívták. Rövid vizsgálódás után határozottan meg lehetett állapítani, hogy az áldozattal a _Bestia_ végzett.

Már megint a Bestia.

Francis felállt a holland hullája mellől és hagyta a kollégáinak, hogy becsomagolják és elvigyék. Matthieu szorgosan jegyzetelt az ügyről, miközben Francis a fiatal gyakornok mellé lépett és átkarolta a vállát. Valamiért egyik nyomozó sem akarta felvenni maga mellé, egyedül Francis vette észre, hogy egyáltalán bejött a rendőrségre.

\- Mindig csak a füzetedbe meredsz, nem bírod a hullákat, mégis nyomozó akarsz lenni?

\- Halottkém. – javította ki automatikusan a szőke fiú.

\- Pláne.

Matthieu sóhajtott és eltette a tollát meg a noteszét. Végignézett a dolgozó rendőrökön, aztán a hordágyra terelődött a figyelme, amin az immár letakart hollandot cipelték a laborba. Értékes minta volt a teste a rendőröknek, persze ezt senki sem mondta ki, helyette a halálán sajnálkoztak.

\- Ez már a negyedik a hónapban. – mondta Matthieu szomorkásan.

Francis a fiúra nézett. Aggódó tekintete volt, és ő maga is úgy ítélte meg, hogy van miért aggódni. A holland férfi volt a Bestia negyedik áldozata.

\- Még mindig nem tudják a pontos összetevőit. – folytatta Matthieu.

Francis bólintott. A gyakornoknak igaza volt. A Bestia egy halálos méregnek számított a párizsi rendőrség aktáiban. Azért így hívják, mert amikor a szerencsétlen embereket megmérgezik, kimennek az utcára, egész éjszaka őrjöngenek, akár a szörnyetegek, aztán így, egy magányos utcasarkon összekuporodva meghalnak. Szomorú halál volt, és még rátett az, hogy minden jel arra mutatott, az áldozatok maguknak adták be a mérget. Ez kísérteties volt, mégis mi sarkall valakit arra, hogy beadja magának a tömény halált?

\- Hamarosan megoldjuk ezt az ügyet is, Mattie. – veregette meg a fiú vállát Francis – A végére pedig te leszel a legjobb nyomozó utánam a városban.

\- Remélem… - motyogta Matthieu – és halottkém, nem nyomozó.

\- Hm? Ja, persze. Egyébként miért nem mentél akkor a hullaházba a rendőrség helyett?

\- Voltam én ott is, de… nem igazán vettek észre.

\- Áh.

Francis megveregette a fiú vállát és sarkon fordult. Még hátraintett a kollégáinak, de egyébként senkitől sem köszönt el. Hallotta Matthieu sóhaját is, már rájött, hogy felesleges Francist visszatartani, amint végzett a dolgával, és eljött az idő, beül egy kocsmába és a barátaival iszik. Ahogy ő tudta, nem volt ennek különösebb oka. Egyszer már magával vitte őt is, de nem bírta fél óránál tovább Francis furcsa barátai között. Gyomorfájásra hivatkozva hagyta ott őket, és futva ment haza.

Pedig Francis barátaival egyáltalán nem volt probléma, pláne Francis szerint. Hetente legalább egyszer összeültek mind a hárman egy kocsmában és megbeszélték az élet nagy gondjait. Továbbá Francisnek általában ilyen alkalmakkor szoktak beugrani a megoldások a legnagyobb rejtvényekre.

Antonio már a pultnál üldögélt, amikor Francis megérkezett és egészen belelendült a mondókájába az egyik kiszolgálólánnyal. Na igen, Antonio volt az a férfi, aki mindig mosolygott és mindenkihez volt egy-két kedves szava, nem számított ki az illető. Francis letelepedett mellé, mire Antonio felé fordult.

\- Milyen volt a napod, Francis?

\- Hosszú. – válaszolt a férfi, ahogy elvette a pohár bort a lánytól egy biccentés kíséretében. A lány olvadozott egy sort. Francis nem hordott egyenruhát, de ha valaki tudta, hogy rendőr, vagy nyomozó, tipikusan az volt a reakció, hogy „bármire képes vagyok, csak ő tartóztasson le."

\- Mesélj! – kérte Antonio.

\- Megint találtunk egy hullát, amivel az a rejtélyes méreg végzett, amiről már meséltem.

\- Igen, emlékszem… - Antonio kedvét ezzel sikerült elrontani egy kicsit. Francis belekortyolt a borba, aztán letette a pultra és elmélyülten tanulmányozta a poharát.

\- Tudom, hogy már tűkön ülve várod, hogy mesélhess a lakótársadról. – jegyezte meg hirtelen mosolyogva és még kacsintott is hozzá.

Antonio arca felderült, elvigyorodott, zöld szemei felragyogtak. Majdnem összecsapta a tenyerét, amiben sajnos még ott volt a pint sör is. Kicsit leöntötte magát hevességében, de amint ezt észrevette, csak vállat vont. Már épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy belekezdjen a soha véget nem érő történetébe, miszerint mik történtek legutóbb vele és az aranyos (Francis még nem találkozott vele, de valamiért biztosra vette, hogy nem aranyos) lakótársával, de pont ebben a pillanatban dobta le magát melléjük röhögve egy ezüsthajú férfi. Vörös szemei tele voltak élettel sápadtsága ellenére, meglazította a nyakában a sálat, rendelt egy sört, aztán fordult csak a barátai felé.

\- Neked is szép estét, Gilbert. – mondta Francis.

Gilbert legyintett, a szemei pedig felcsillantak. Izgatottnak tűnt.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Antonio.

\- Képzeljétek! – harsogta Gilbert, nem törődve azzal, hogy mindenki őket nézi – Hatalmasságom végre elhívta randizni Lizit!

Antonio a homlokát ráncolta, Francis mosolyogva beleivott a borába. Természetesen tudta kiről volt szó, két barátja szívügyekben mindig hozzá fordult, de Antonio volt a legfeledékenyebb közülük, így most is megpróbálta előbányászni emlékeiből ezt a bizonyos Lizit.

\- A magyar lányka. – segített neki Francis.

Antonio szeme felcsillant.

\- Ja, hogy az Erzsi!

Ezután persze nekiálltak megvitatni az elhívás részleteit, kibeszélték Gilbert reakcióját, és Erzsi válaszait, mintha csak kamaszlányok lettek volna. Gilbert ezt a figyelmet igényelte, szóval voltak olyan kedvesek és átnyálazták vele a témát. Ahogy minden korábbi barátnőjénél is.

Francis csendesen hátrébb húzódott, amikor felmerült az az ötlet, hogy Gilbert szavalhatna a lánynak, és ezután az albínó férfi kis híján Antonio karjaiba ugrott, hogy írjon neki verset, úgy is van tapasztalata benne. Antonio csak újra leöntötte magát sörrel. Francis kuncogott, de inkább elbújt a borospohara mögé Antonio pillantása elől.

Csak egy szokásos este volt a két legjobb barátjával.

* * *

Arthur kimerülten zárta be a lakása ajtaját és dőlt neki. A táska kiesett a kezéből, de hagyta, úgysem fogja reggelnél előbb elmozdítani onnét. Nem is fog az ajtó közelébe menni reggelig.

Ellökte magát az ajtótól, és a konyha felé vette az irányt. A karja már bizsergett, és szabályosan végigszenvedte a nap utolsó óráit. Félpercenként nézett az irodában az órára, idegesen dobolt az ujjaival, vagy remegett a térde. Nem bírta tovább. Szétizzadta az ingjét és egyáltalán nem tudott a munkájára koncentrálni.

De végre itthon volt. A biztonságos otthonban, a sötétben, ahova csak Párizs fényei világítanak be. Hogy mennyire utálta ezt a várost! Mindenkitől azt hallotta, hogy Párizs ilyen szép, olyan szép, de nem volt jobb Londonnál. Vagyis… Londonnál bármi jobbnak tűnt. Még a franciák fővárosa is, amit annyira megvetett mindig. Talán pont ezért is jött ide.

Kinyitotta a konyhaszekrényt és levette a kis fehér csomagot, és az öngyújtót. Aztán elővett a fiókból egy kanalat is és miután némi port öntött a kanálban lévő vízbe, melegíteni kezdte az öngyújtó lángjánál. Közben magában átkozódott, hogy miért nem jó még. Erre várt egész nap, és még most is várakoztatják…!

Utálta, és egyben imádta is. Gyakran megesett ez Arthurnál, de a heroinnal pláne így volt. Utálta, amiért minden egyes napja olyan szenvedés, mert nem adhat be magának semmit a munkahelyén. Imádta, amiért elvitte egy jobb, egy szebb világba, és még véletlenül sem kellett _azokra a képekre_ gondolnia. Nem bírta volna minden nap, ahogy felkel, hogy az elméjébe hasítanak, és lassan-lassan elemésztik őt. A keze remegni kezdett, kiejtette a kezéből az öngyújtót, hangos koppanással ért földet, de már mindegy volt. A por feloldódott a vízben, ő pedig felszívta az injekcióba a folyadékot.

Gyors léptekkel visszament a nappaliba és levetette magát a kanapéra. Meglazította a nyakkendőjét, ingujját pedig feltűrte a bal karján. Egy piros pont jelezte csak a tűszúrások helyét. Csak pár perc, és élvezheti újra a világot, ami nem olyan kegyetlen, mint a valódi…

Már a szeme sem rebbent, ahogy a vénájába szúrta a tűt és lassan belenyomta a vérébe a heroint. Kihúzta a tűt és az asztalra dobta, egy kicsit pedig leszorította karját, amiből néhány vércsepp folyt ki.

Nem kellett sokáig várnia, hogy a sötét szoba lassan átváltozzon valami sokkal élvezetesebbé. Minden fekete és fehér lett, Arthur pedig lecsúszott és hanyatt feküdt a szőnyegen. Karjait kitette oldalra és elmosolyodott. A tündér már megjelent előtte, ami minden éjszaka elvitte őt a boldog álmok földjére. Ahol nem volt semmi rossz, nem volt Alfred sem…

Arthur mosolygott és felfelé bámult, a fekete plafonra. Talán nem lesz ereje holnap reggel felkelni, de nem igazán érdekelte. Amíg nem kell Alfredre gondolnia, nem történhet baj...


	2. Chapter 2

A kórház hullaosztályán mindig hideg volt. Francis már rájött, hogy érdemes magán hagyni a kabátját, és nem csak a hőmérséklet miatt. Igaz, hogy már hozzászokott a halottakhoz, de néha az üres tekintetüktől még mindig futkozott a hátán a hideg.

Zsebre dugott kézzel sétált végig a fehér folyosón, Matthieu-vel az oldalán, csak a lépteik visszhangoztak a térben. Kicsit úgy érezték magukat, mintha egy másik dimenzióba léptek volna. Matthieu összeszorította a száját és magához szorította a jegyzetfüzetét, görcsösen fogta, egészen meggyűrte. Francis nem szólt, hogy minek akar nyomozó lenni, ha nem bírja a hullákat. Vagy halottkém? Fene tudja.

Bementek az egyik terembe, ahol középen egy asztal volt, felette egy erős fényű lámpával, a falak mellett kis, üvegajtós szekrények sorakoztak, bennük mindenféle üvegcsék, fiókjaikban szikék és kések nyugodtak. Ivan Braginsky, a holtak eme birodalmának ura mosolyogva köszöntötte őket. Matthieu zavart mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Mi van a hollanddal? – kérdezte Francis, ahogy nekidőlt a boncasztalnak és összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

\- Halott. – mondta egyszerűen Ivan, a falba épített hűtőkhöz lépett és kinyitotta az egyiket. Francist megcsapta a belőle áradó hideg, amikor Ivan kihúzta Govert Mogens letakart tetemét – A méreg végzett vele, amit magának adott be.

Francis bólintott. Ezt eddig is tudta. Matthieu óvatosan közelebb lépett a holttesthez, mire Ivan leemelte a leplet a férfi hamuszürke arcáról. Matthieu abban a pillanatban elfordult és úgy nézett ki, mint aki elhányja magát. Nem is az arca miatt, Ivan egy kicsit lejjebb húzta a leplet, mint kellett volna, és így a gyakornok megcsodálhatta Govert felnyitott mellkasát.

\- És a Bestia? – kérdezte Francis.

Ivan visszaterítette a fehér leplet a férfi mellkasára, de Matthieu még mindig félve pislantott az asztalon fekvő halottra.

\- Már próbáljuk beazonosítani az anyagokat, amikből készült. – válaszolta Ivan.

\- Helyes.

\- De tudod, hogy ezt a mérget valaki előállítja, ugye? – kérdezte Ivan – Ahogy én néztem a rendőrségi aktákat, semmi közös nincs az áldozatokban. Ez még csak nem is francia, hanem holland.

Francis a homlokát ráncolta.

\- Hogy fértél hozzá az aktákhoz?

\- Hozzájuk tudok férni bármikor. – mondta sejtelmesen Ivan, még mindig mosollyal az arcán.

\- Igen, biztos, hogy valaki előállítja. De még egy gyanúsítottunk sincs ezzel kapcsolatban. – sóhajtott Francis.

\- Hát, pedig hamarosan pedig el kéne kapni… nem mindig örülök, ha van munkám. – mondta Ivan, és Francisre pillantott.

A francia férfi állta a tekintetét, felszegte az állát, viszont a karját erősen szorította. Ivan tudott a két évvel ezelőtti ügyéről, amiben kudarcot vallott. Szörnyű egy eset volt, és még a tettest sem sikerült kézre keríteni… azóta is odakint mászkál valahol és továbbra is folytatja a borzalmait…

\- Mindent megteszek. – mondta, és ellökte magát a boncasztaltól – Akkor később, Ivan.

\- Viszlát, Francis. – biccentett Ivan.

Amíg visszatolta Govertet a fagyasztóba, Francis és Matthieu elhagyták a bonctermet. A fiatal fiú már némileg könnyedebben lépkedett Francis mellett, mélyeket sóhajtott és a jegyzeteit nézegette.

\- Most mihez fogunk kezdeni? – kérdezte.

\- Rá kell jönnünk, ki állítja elő a mérget. Ha az összetevők meglennének, némileg le tudnánk szűkíteni a kört, hátha vannak benne speciális összetevők is, amik nem mindenhol találhatók meg…

\- De az hetekbe telhet… - jegyezte meg Matthieu.

\- Igaz. Minden jel arra utal, hogy maguknak adják be. De mégis mi okból? Ha tudják, hogy méreg, nem vennék be, pláne nem szúrnák bele a halált a vénájukba. Ha pedig valaki szántszándékkal akarja megmérgezni őket, akkor az milyen béna módszerrel próbálkozik? Matthieu te milyen esetben adnál be magadnak mérget?

\- Hát… ha depressziós lennék, vagy nagyon elkeseredett.

\- Nem, az áldozatok családtagjai szerint a hozzátartozóik boldogok voltak a bőrükben, semmiféle öngyilkosságra nem készültek.

\- Az csak egy dolog… elnyomták magukban…

\- De mégis, egy gyilkos a rejtett-depressziósokat szúrja ki? Nem, nem hinném…

Matthieu hallgatott egy kis ideig. A füzetét újra magához szorította, a kezében a tollát csattogtatta.

\- Mi van… ha még csak tesztelgeti a mérget? És nem méregként adja oda az embereknek, hanem valami másnak állítja be?

\- Például?

A gyakornok újból elgondolkodott. Lassan elérték a kórház kijáratát és kiléptek a szabad levegőre. Nem volt sokkal melegebb odakint.

\- Például valamiféle drog? Ha például drogként eladja? – kérdezte végül bizonytalanul Matthieu.

Francis felnézett az égre és elgondolkodott Matthieu feltevésén. Logikusnak tűnt. Nagyon logikusnak.

\- Zseni vagy, Matthieu! Milyen jó nyomozó lesz belőled! – mosolyodott el Francis és átkarolta a fiú vállát, aki lesütötte a szemét.

\- Én halottkém akarok lenni…

Francis meg sem hallotta Matthieu megjegyzését. Fejében kattogni kezdtek a fogaskerekek és a gondolataiba merülve engedte el a gyakornokot, majd távolodott el a kórháztól a párizsi utcákon.

* * *

Kinyitotta a szemét, bár a világot alig érzékelte maga körül. Reggel úgy döntött, nem megy be dolgozni, inkább belőtt magának még egy adag heroint. A hatása alatt volt, és a vízióiba késként hasított a csengő szakadatlan hangja. Homályos elmével nem gondolkodott el rajta, ki is keresheti és miért. Lehunyta a szemét és szaggatottan beszívta a levegőt. A szőnyeg túl kényelmes volt.

Kulcs fordult a zárban, majd az ajtó kinyílt. Arthur oldalra fordította a fejét és résnyire nyitott szemmel próbálta meg felismerni a belépő alakot. Az egyetlen támpontja a vörös volt. A vörös haja. A látogató becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, aztán letérdelt mellé és lekevert neki egy pofont. Arthur alig érezte, pedig be is pirosodott az arca. Az alak káromkodni kezdett és felemelte Arthur fejét, megtámasztva a tarkója alatt.

\- Allistor… - nyögött fel Arthur.

\- Megint be vagy állva, te szerencsétlen? Tényleg beduglak a rehabilitációra…

Arthur csak lehunyta a szemét. Semmi kedve nem volt a bátyjához, bár az anyag miatt még így is elviselhetőbb volt, mint általában.

Allistor fintorgott önkívületi állapotban lebegő öcsikéjét látva. Utálta, hogy ilyen… hogy ilyen hülye és képtelen szembenézni a problémáival. Bár igaz, hogy nem egyszerű dolgokat élt át, de mégis, képes volt a drogokhoz fordulni?

A férfi a karjába vette Arthurt, aztán amikor a pillantása az asztalon fekvő injekciós tűre tévedt, elvetette azt, hogy meghánytatja a kisöccsét. Inkább csak bevitte a hálószobájába aztán bedobta az ágyba. Kicsit kigombolta az ingjét és a nyakkendőjét is leakasztotta a nyakából. Idióta. Még csak át sem öltözött, rögtön a drog volt az első.

Arthurból megkönnyebbült sóhajok szakadtak fel, Allistor viszont leült a férfi olvasófotelébe és összefonta maga előtt a karjait. Szándékosan jelent meg mindig a semmiből Arthur otthonában. Ha előre bejelentette volna az érkezését, csak egy jól megformált Arthur-álarcot látott volna, a tökéletes britet, ahogy teával kínálja és úriemberesen mosolyog. Így viszont láthatta az igazi Arthurt.

Emlékezett, milyen volt akkor, amikor az egész elkezdődött. Kezdetben csendes volt. Aztán inni kezdett, azzal együtt bagózni, és végül másfél éve, hogy Párizsba jött, már drogozott is.

Allistor a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát és unottan figyelte a kába testvérét. Mindig azt mondta, hogy nem kell érte aggódni. Hogy túlteszi magát rajta.

Hogyne. Itt az ékes bizonyítéka, mennyire képes túltenni magát rajta. Soha nem is hittek neki igazán, hogy képes lesz újra valamiféle mosolyfélét az arcára varázsolni úgy igazából.

\- Alfred… - motyogta Arthur.

Allistor arca megrándult. Ha az a kölyök nincs, Arthur most nem lenne ilyen. Még mindig Londonban élné egy átlagos brit életét, vitatkozna Allistorral, és a legkevésbé sem foglalkozna a drogokkal és az ivászattal azon a helyen, ahová saját magát száműzte, mert ez száműzetés és menekülés is volt Arthur részéről. Menekült a múltja elől és száműzte magát ahhoz a néphez, amit a legjobban megvetett.

A vöröshajú férfit kirázta a hideg a testvérétől. Arthur arca izzadt volt, karjait szétvetette az ágyon, és a plafonra bámult egy megkönnyebbült mosollyal. De ez nem a régi Arthur mosolya volt. Allistor a fogát csikorgatta és levett a mellette álló könyvszekrényről egy könyvet és kinyitotta. Aztán el is dobta, mert franciául volt. Hogy volt képes Arthur megtanulni ezt a nyelvet…

A következő kezébe akadt mű már angolul volt. Egy gyerekkönyv volt, Allistor felpillantott Arthurra. Tudta mit keres nála, és mégis alig akarta elhinni. Ha foggal-körömmel kapaszkodik a múltba, mégis hogyan akar túllépni rajta? Allistor sóhajtott és egy vállrándítás kíséretében nekikezdett a mesének.


	3. Chapter 3

Francis jól tudta, hogy érdemesebb éjszaka lemerülni Párizs alvilágába, ezért otthon várta a napnyugtát. A sötétben a formák kevésbé kivehetőek, de valamivel nagyobb biztonságot is nyújt az elrejtő feketeség. Tökéletesnek tűnt az éjszaka leple alatt alámerülni és felkeresni azokat a dílereket, akiket a rendőrség már régóta figyelt, de mindig sikerült kicsúszniuk a kezeik közül.

Az álcája tökéletes volt. Sok drogfüggőt látott már élete során, elég volt hozzá néhány lejártabb gönc és kócos haj. Bár fájt a szíve utóbbiért, mégis elviselte. Talán még Matthieu sem ismerte volna fel, amikor kilépett a házának ajtaján.

A fejébe húzott egy régimódi kalapot és elindult az utcákon. Régebben becsatlakozott a társaihoz, hogy lefülelje az illegális drogkereskedelmet folytató személyeket, úgyhogy pontosan tudta merre kell haladnia és mikre kell figyelnie.

Aznap éjszaka több díler helyét is felkereste. Óvatosnak kellett lennie, óvatosan kellett kérdeznie és jól kellett színészkednie, hogy tényleg megtudjon valamit a Bestiáról, ha azt drogként árulják.

De hiába volt minden, Francis dühösen és csalódottan lépett be a lakásába a hajnali órákban. Nem törődött azzal, hogy villanyt kapcsoljon, amúgy is hozzászokott már a szeme a félhomályhoz. Bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, ledobta a ruháit és beállt a zuhany alá. Hosszú percekig folyatta magára a vizet és ő maga is meglepődött azon, hogy ilyen későn még tud gondolkodni.

Senki nem tudott semmit a Bestiáról. Hallottak a halálesetekről, de fogalmuk sem volt, mi is okozhatta őket. Akkor mégis hogy kéne rájönnie Francisnek a titok nyitjára?

Az sem biztos, hogy drogként árulják. Matthieu ötlete jónak tűnt, de korántsem biztos, hogy volt is alapja, ezek szerint. De akkor mégis ki az a hülye, aki bead magának egy mérget? Altatónak gondolják? Aligha. Altatókat nem szokás belőni maguknak. Talán gyógyszer? Talán valaki belehal a használatába, valaki nem, ezért nem fordítottak eddig nagy figyelmet rá. Nem, biztos nem, Ivan szerint egyikük sem volt súlyos beteg. Talán tényleg drogként adták nekik… vagyis csak egyvalaki adta nekik, és senki más nem tudhatott róla.

Elzárta a csapot és kilépett a zuhanyzóból. Gyorsan felvette a pizsamáját, vizes hajára pedig egy törölközőt dobott és szárazra dörzsölte. Majd, még mindig villany nélkül bevágódott az ágyába és szétterült a puha matracon. A plafont bámulta, az árnyékok különös formákkal elevenedtek meg felette. Látott kedves dolgokat kirajzolódni, rózsákat, apró tücsköket, de ahogy múltak a percek, ő pedig nem tudott aludni, egyre inkább megváltoztak. Emberibbnek tűntek Francis szemei pedig elkerekedtek.

Előtört egy régi-régi emlék, amire nagyon nem szívesen emlékezett vissza. Egy sötétkék ruhájú férfira, akinek csak az elvetemült fény villant meg a szemeiben, ahogy visszanézett rá, aztán elsétált. Francis felemelte a kezét és a karját a szemeire tette. Csak rosszabb lett. Már nem csak a távolodó férfit, hanem a közvetlenül előtte fekvő gyerek holttestét is látta.

Az a szegény gyermek…

Nem tudta igazán kiverni soha a fejéből. Arcára kiült a rémület, az egész ruhája úszott a vérben, ami a nyaki ütőeréből ömlött. Kezét görcsösen nyújtotta Francis felé, mintha valamiféle segítséget várt volna tőle. De Francis nem tudott rajta segíteni, éppen akkor lehelte ki a lelkét, amikor odaért hozzá.

Francis összeszorította a fogát és felült az ágyban, majd egy sóhajtással a konyha felé vette az irányt. Ma sem fog tudni nyugtató nélkül elaludni.

* * *

Allistor ujjaival ritmustalanul kopogott az asztalon, Arthurt pedig ez az őrületbe kergette. Kezében majdnem megrepedt a teáscsésze füle, úgy szorította. Lehunyta a szemét és megpróbálta teljesen kizárni a zavaró koppanásokat. _Tü tü tü ta. Tü ta tü ta. Ta ta tü._

Heroint akart. Azonnal. Allistor előtt azonban nem lőhette be magát, és mivel a konyhában üldögéltek, még le sem tudta volna venni a polcról észrevétlenül. Arthur abban sem volt teljesen biztos, hogy egyáltalán még ott van. Talán Allistor már rég elvette és lehúzta az egészet a vécén. Már mindent kinézett a bátyjából.

\- Szóval, mit terveztél ma csinálni, hogy nem mentél dolgozni? – kérdezte Allistor.

Arthur leengedte a teáscsészéjét. Már fölösleges volt játszania a tökéletes úriembert, Allistor mindig is átlátott rajta, de ez soha nem érdekelte igazán. Elfojtotta az ingerültségét és egy igencsak vicsorra emlékeztető mosolyt vett fel az arcára.

\- Talán pihenni, mivel szabadnapokon azt szokás.

Allistor folytatta a dobolást, mire Arthur vicsora csak még szélesebb lett és a szemhéja is megrándult.

\- Miért nem tudod egyszerűen bevallani, hogy be akartad lőni magad egész napra?

\- Ha ilyen jól tudod, ne tegyél fel hülye kérdéseket.

Allistor dobolása megállt, Arthur végre elégedetten hátradőlt a székén. _Annyira kell az a heroin._

\- Ez így nem állapot, kisöcsém. – hajolt közelebb Allistor és mélyen belenézett Arthur smaragdzöld szemeibe. A kisöccse keze remegni kezdett az asztal alatt a tekintetétől. – Az a kölyök megőrjített téged.

Arthur nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát. Nem akkor, amikor róla volt szó. Arcára kiült a harag, felpattant a helyéről és az asztalra csapott. Kiömlött egy kis tea az asztalra, Allistor csak egy pillanatra nézett le, egyébként nyugodtan állta a testvére tekintetét.

\- Ne merészeld…

\- De merészelem, Arthur. Ez az igazság, miatta vagy most ilyen.

\- Te… te nem tudhatod milyen érzés! – kiáltotta, szemeibe könnyek gyűltek, a következő pillanatban pedig visszahanyatlott a székére.

Allistor vetett a testvérére egy pillantást, mielőtt újra belekortyolt az italába.

\- Nem, nem tudhatom. De azt tudom, hogy neked nem szabad a múlthoz láncolnod magad.

Arthur hallgatott. A keze remegett, az idegességtől, a haragtól, és az anyag hiányától is. Utálta Allistort. Hogy eljött, hogy így viselkedik, és ilyen lekezelően beszél… róla… arról az egész ügyről…

\- Azt akarom, hogy állj le a drogokkal. – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően Allistor – Menj el rehabilitációra. Ha én vinnélek el, megszöknél, tudom. Magadtól kell elmenned.

\- Mintha tudnának segíteni… - morogta Arthur.

\- Tudnak, Arthur! Lásd már be, hogy tönkreteszed magad!

Arthur felnézett rá, olyan gyűlöletes tekintettel, hogy még Allistor is megrezzent egy kicsit.

\- Olyan nagy baj az? Nem érdekel, Allistor! Nem érdekel, meghalok-e, nem érdekel folytatódik-e ez a pokol! Csak… csak ne kelljen _rá_ gondolnom… de nem megy! Állandóan őt látom magam előtt, azt a napot élem át újra és újra!

\- Arthur… kétszázkétezer- ötszázhuszonegyszer elmondtuk, hogy nem a te hibádból történt.

Arthur nem felelt, Allistor viszont tudta, hogy a némaságával még nem fogadta el ezt a tényt. Minél jobban bizonygatták neki, hogy nem az ő hibája volt, annál jobban ellenállt. Próbálták már fordítottan is, azt vágták a fejéhez, hogy egy felelőtlen barom és minden miatta történt, de Arthur nem állt ellen. Bólintott, leszegte a fejét és egyetértett.

Allistor sóhajtott és Arthurra meredt.

\- Holnap hazautazom Skóciába. Mire legközelebb jövök, azt akarom, hogy tiszta legyél.

Arthur felnézett rá. Fogát összeszorította, és ökölbe zárt keze remegett. Allistor tudta, hogy amint elmegy, megint belövi magát. Már most alig bírja tartóztatni magát. Szánakozást és undort váltott ki ez belőle. Soha nem volt a legjobb viszonya Arthurral, de azelőtt soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Arthurból _ez_ lesz. Egy drogfüggő kísértet, aki saját magát láncolja le és elutasít mindenféle segítséget a makacssága és megrögzöttsége miatt.

Amíg Allistornak ilyenfajta gondolatok jártak az agyában, Arthur csak két dologra tudott gondolni: arra, hogy Allistor mikor takarodik már el, és hogy mikor juthat megint anyaghoz. _Mert kellett neki a heroin. Azonnal. Alfred miatt._


	4. Chapter 4

\- Hogy haladsz azzal az ügyeddel?

\- Őszintén, Tonio? Marha rosszul. – sóhajtotta Francis.

\- Nem lepődök meg, Francis, szokásod elhúzni a dolgokat. – bólogatott Gilbert.

Kivételesen nem a bárban üldögéltek, hanem egy padon egy parkban. Igaz, hogy hideg volt, és Antonio déli meleghez szokott teste vacogott, mint a nyárfalevél, de mégis jólesett ott ülni, a többnyire csendes parkban egymás mellett. Az sem lett volna baj, ha nem beszélnek egymáshoz. A fújdogáló szél és a lassan leeső falevelek megnyugtatók voltak és egyben azt is hírül adták, hogy nemsokára még hidegebb lesz és már nem csak a levelek fognak esni, hanem a hó is.

\- Miről is van szó benne? Megint hullák? – kérdezte Antonio és megborzongott, bár azt nem lehetett tudni, hogy a hidegtől, vagy a hullák említésétől.

\- Általában azok vannak. – biccentett Francis – Sorban halnak meg valamiféle méregtől. Egyre többen, ezen a héten még ketten társultak a hollandhoz és Ivanhoz a hullaházban.

\- De várj, ez az Ivan nem a boncmérnök? – kérdezte Gilbert.

\- De.

\- Menő! Áhh, nekem is valami izgalmas munkát kellett volna találnom! – sóhajtott Gilbert.

\- A nyomozó és a halottkém nem valami boldog munkák. – jegyezte meg Francis – Elég bizarr mindkettő, és nem is mindig izgalmasak.

\- Meg ezekhez ész is kell, tudod, Gilbert. – fűzte hozzá Antonio.

Gilbert grimaszt vágott erre a megjegyzésre.

\- Mégiscsak jobb, mint egy könyvesboltban dögleni nap mint nap. Egyetlen örömöm Lizi, meg hogy találtam egy régi magyar könyvet a padlásomon, szóval így állt velem szóba…

\- Tényleg, mi van a lánykával? – kérdezte mosolyogva Antonio.

Gilbert hátradőlt a padon és összefűzte a tarkója mögött az ujjait úgy bámult fel az égre elgondolkodva. Aztán a barátaira vigyorgott.

\- Kaptam tőle egy kismadarat.

\- Hm? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Nemrég hazautazott és hozott nekem egy igazi magyar sárga kismadarat! – mondta lelkesen Gilbert.

Antonio mosolyogva pislogott, valószínűleg a felét sem értette, hogy most honnan vette Lizi, hogy Gilbertnek madár kell, és hogy Gilbert mennyire tud neki örülni.

\- Hadd találjam ki: külön kérted, hogy hozzon egy madarat, és magadról nevezted el a jószágot, nemde? – kérdezte Francis, szemében vidámság csillogott.

\- A neve Gilbird. Kreatív, ahogy hatalmasságomtól kitelik, és találó. – vigyorgott Gilbert.

\- Francis, menj és adj fel egy lottót. – hajolt át Gilberten Antonio és pacsizott Francissel, aztán kicsit szomorkásabban hozzátette – Az én Romám is elutazott. Kinek fogok így jóéjszakát kívánni és a csukott ajtaja felé csókot dobni?

\- Ha ennyire bánt, nem bánom, hívj fel. – vigyorodott el Francis is. Antonio elhűlve meredt rá, aztán kitört belőle a nevetés és közölte, hogy soha nem tenne ilyet a lakótársa háta mögött. Mintha nem a hátának dobálna csókokat.

A csevejüket hamarosan megszakította egy váratlanul érkező vendég. Eddig még csak az elvetemült futók és kutyát sétáltatók haladtak el előttük, ám most egy szőke fiú rohant feléjük, hosszú barna kabátban, amit még csak össze sem gombolt. Francis nevét kiáltozta, de Francis nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy visszaordítson neki, csak felemelte a karját és intett neki.

\- Ő kicsoda? Még soha nem láttam ezelőtt. – kérdezte suttogva Gilbert.

\- Dehogynem láttátok, egyszer magammal hoztam a bárba. Ő a gyakornokom. – súgta vissza Francis.

\- Nekem sem rémlik. – csóválta a fejét Antonio.

Francis sóhajtott és megvárta amíg Matthieu elé ér és a térdére támaszkodva levegőért kapkodott. Francis nyugodtan üldögélt és várt. Addig Antonio felállt és a fiú felé nyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse. Matthieu el is fogadta és felegyenesedett.

\- Köszönöm, Antonio.

Antonio meglepetten pislogott a barátaira, hogy a fiú tudja a nevét, holott ő és Gilbert nem emlékeztek az övére. Gilbert alig észrevehetően vállat vont.

\- Mi az, Matthieu? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Áhh, nem vette fel a telefonját, úgyhogy elkezdtem keresni…

\- Biztosan lemerült… de várj, te nekivágtál egész Párizsnak? – kérdezte elhűlve Francis.

\- Nem, nem, először a bárban néztem meg, aztán idejöttem. – Francis értetlen tekintetét látva hozzátette - Sétáltunk már itt párszor, gondoltam szereti ezt a helyet.

Francis meghatottan elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet, hogy milyen jó nyomozó lesz ebből a fiúból, ha már őt is képes volt megtalálni Párizsban.

\- Szóval, mi a helyzet?

Matthieu még egyszer kifújta magát, mielőtt beszélni kezdett.

\- A többiek… vagyis én találtam egy fickót az utcán, aki már izé… tudja, belőtte magát, bevittem az őrsre, a többiek pedig átkutatták őt és találtak nála egy címkézetlen tasakot is, és mivel nem tudta megmondani mi az, elküldték megvizsgálni.

\- Igen?

\- Hát az összetevőit még nem sikerült megállapítani, annyi azonban biztos, hogy valami újfajta drog. Ki kéne kérdeznie őt, nem nyílik meg senkinek, de talán magának…

Francis szeme elkerekedett és lassan felkelt a padról. Antonio és Gilbert összenéztek, aztán utóbbi vigyorogva rávágott egyet Francis hátára.

\- Csak ügyesen, ez előrelépés lehet! Legalábbis gondolom…

Francis hátramosolygott rá és intett elköszönésképp. Matthieu bevárta és együtt kezdtek sétálni a rendőrség felé. Francis a zsebébe süllyesztette a kezét, bár nem fázott már igazán. Az új fejlemény túl érdekes volt, hogy csak úgy a hideggel foglalkozzon. Matthieu pedig a futás miatt nem fázott, az arca egész piros volt, és pont nem arra gondolt, hogy milyen könnyű lesz így megfáznia. Érdekelte az eset, és most nem is bánta, hogy nem vették észre a kórházban, ahol a boncmérnökösködést akarta gyakorolni.

* * *

Arthur már szinte beleőrült az anyag hiányába. Allistor állandóan a nyomában járt, nem engedte sehova sem egyedül, és ahhoz is ragaszkodott, hogy kikísérje a repülőtérre, szóval még több órát kellett tűktől távol töltenie és csikorgatta is miatta a fogát rendesen. Nem volt biztos, hogy Allistor miért mosolyog: lehetett azért, mert látta a kisöccse drogra éhező tekintetét, azért mert hazamehetett, vagy mert egyszerűen jól érezte magát, amit Arthur egyáltalán nem tartott valószínűnek.

A java még csak akkor kezdődött, amikor hazaért. Amint első dolga volt a konyhaszekrényhez menni, hogy megszerezze a fehér port, kénytelen volt konstatálni, hogy Allistor tényleg eltüntette. Dühében bevágta az ajtót és az asztalra csapott, a reggeli elmosatlan csészék felborultak.

Fogta a kulcsát és kiviharzott az ajtón a kabátjával a kezében. Felhajtotta a gallérját, kalapját pedig az arcába húzta. A zsebébe süllyesztette a kezét és ujjaival szorosan körülfogta a kulcsát. Iszonyúan fájt volna az erő, amivel szorította, de akkor éppen nem törődött vele. Tulajdonképpen semmivel sem törődött a heroinon kívül. Így majdnem elütötte egy busz, és majdnem besétált a száguldozó autók közé. Nem bírt várni.

Amikor végre odaért a helyre, ahol a dílerével szokott találkozni, megtorpant. A díler ugyan ott volt, mindig ott volt, nem kellett vele találkozót hirdetni. Azonban most nem az utcasarkon álldogált, hanem egy telefonfülkében és beszélt valamit.

Arthur nem volt ostoba, a férfi nem szokott csak úgy telefonálgatni munkaidőben, valami gond lehet. Nekidőlt egy ház falának és körülnézett. Hamarosan egy aprócska csapat tűnt fel a közelben. Egy szőke hajú, alacsonyabb férfi ment az élen, szemei karikásak voltak és meggörnyedve járt. Akárcsak egy zombi, valami nagyon durva anyagot szedhetett.

A második férfi egy fokkal érdekesebb volt, de csak egy pillanatig. A franciasága sütött róla, hosszú szőke haja volt, és hosszú barna kabátban érkezett. Mintha egy krimiből lépett volna ki. Arthur hirtelen megértette, ez egy zsaru lehet, azért nincs mozgás az utcában.

Ledermedt, és a levegője bennakadt, amint az utolsó férfire tévedt a tekintete. Nem is férfi volt, fiúcska csupán, alig észrevehető, pedig nem volt apró. Valahogy… nem tűnt ki a tömegből. Az ő haja is szőke volt, kissé hullámos, orrán szemüveg ült, nyakában vörös sál lógott. Hasonlított a zsarura, de mégis, a legjobban valaki másra emlékeztette. Olyanra, akire Arthur egyáltalán nem akart emlékezni.

Beharapta az ajkát és csak bámulta az utolsó fiút. Alfred is ugyanígy nézhetne ki…

A keze rászorult a kulcsra és vérezni kezdett, de meg sem érezte. Másik kezével csak jobban az arcába húzta a kalapot és sarkon fordult. Heroint most nem tud szerezni. Nem csak a zsaru miatt, megszólalni is képtelen lenne. Beharapta az ajkát és gyors léptekkel indult vissza a lakásába.

Otthon már engedte folyni a könnyeit. Hülye Allistor… ha nem tüntette volna el a heroint, most nem kellett volna látnia őt… azt a szemüveges szőke fiút…

A konyhaszekrényhez lépett és levette a gyógyszeresdobozt. Felmarkolta az egészet és levetette magát a kanapéra. Ha nincs heroin, megteszi ez is. Egy kis ideig jó lesz…

Kipattintott öt szemet a tenyerébe, bár megfordult a fejében, hogy nem kéne, nagyon erős gyógyszerről lévén szó. Aztán vállat vont, bekapta őket és meghúzta az asztalán tartott whiskysüveget. A fejét hátradöntötte a kanapé támlájára. Tudta ő, hogy a piruláknak messze nincs olyan hatása, mint a heroinnak. Saját tapasztalatból tudta. De mégis, valahogy ki kellett bírnia azt a pár órát amíg a zsaru eltakarodik onnét és szerezhet anyagot…

Lehunyta a szemét, de nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a szőke fiú képét. Bele tudott volna őrülni.


	5. Chapter 5

A drogos fickó, akit Matthieu talált, még mindig elég kábult állapotban érték, amikor Bonnefoy nyomozó megérkezett az őrsre. Egy kihallgatószobában üldögélt egy asztal mögött, és bár a kezei össze voltak kötve, erre voltaképpen semmi szükség nem lett volna. Nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy szökni próbáljon. Egy szál ingben volt, ahogy Matthieu elmondta, így talált rá, kabát nélkül.

Francis bement a kihallgató szobába, nyomában Mattheu-vel. Míg előbbi leült az asztal másik oldalára, utóbbi megállt a fal mellett, és elővette az elmaradhatatlan jegyzetfüzetét.

A szőke nyomozó az asztalra támaszkodott és összefűzte maga előtt az ujjait. Egy kis ideig tanulmányozta a férfi arcát. Egy kissé remegett a hideg miatt, a tekintete pedig kifejezéstelen volt. Haja zilált volt, még az a kis csat is épphogy csak a hajában maradt. Ujjai meg-megrándultak, körmei le voltak rágva.

\- Én Francis Bonnefoy nyomozó vagyok. – mutatkozott be Francis – Ön azért van itt, mert egy ismeretlen kábítószer volt magánál. Árulja el, vett be belőle?

A férfi néma maradt. Még csak fel sem nézett Francisre, csak pislogás nélkül meredt maga elé.

\- Mi segíteni akarunk. Ha tényleg valami új szerből vett be, az veszélyes lehet.

Semmi válasz. Francis hátranézett Matthieu-re, aki tanácstalanul vont vállat.

\- Biztos hall minket?

\- Igen, amikor behoztam valaki rácsapott egy nagyot az asztalra dühében, mert nem válaszolt, és akkor eléggé összerezzent.

Francis bólintott és a figyelmét visszafordította a férfi felé.

\- Szólíthatsz Francisnek, ha szeretnél. Én is szeretném tudni a nevedet, ha már tegeződünk.

A férfi kicsit elfordította a fejét de még mindig nem felelt.

\- Talán nem érted a franciát? – kérdezte Francis angolra váltva, de ez sem segített a férfi szóra bírásában, így visszatért a franciához – Kérlek, ha nem beszélsz, tovább kell itt maradnod.

A szőke férfi beharapta az ajkát és vér csordult ki belőle.

\- Nem akar senki bántani. – folytatta Francis – Segíteni akarunk.

\- Csak… - a férfi hangja gyenge volt és távoli – vigyetek a testvéremhez…

Francis meglepve nézett össze Matthieu-vel.

\- Hol van ő? – kérdezte Francis, de erre megint nem érkezett válasz.

\- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte Matthieu, mire a férfi ránézett. Talán Matthieu hangja miatt, olyan kedvesnek és megnyugtatónak hatott a szoba zordságában.

\- Lukas. Bondevik.

Matthieu bólintott és felfirkantotta a nevet, majd Francis mellé lépett. A nyomozó elvette a füzetét, és hogy Lukas ne hallja, leírt egy új utasítást neki, mégpedig hogy járjon utána a férfi múltjának. Matthieu bólintott és elhagyta a szobát.

Francis kettesben maradt a férfivel. Újból hosszan tanulmányozni kezdte az arcát, és közben azon tűnődött, vajon az első alkalommal Matthieu megpróbálta-e kikérdezni. Valószínűleg nem, ha így viszonyult hozzá.

\- A Bondevik nem francia név. – jegyezte meg Francis – Északi vagy?

Lukas szeme megvillant, ezt Francis igennek vette.

\- A testvéred is valamelyik skandináv országban van?

Lukas rámeredt. Fagyos, üres tekintettel, amit a nyomozó nem tudott sehogy sem értelmezni. Mi van mostanában az emberekkel? Korábban úgy olvasta őket, mint a nyitott könyveket…

\- Csak féltestvérem. – mondta Lukas még mindig gyenge hangon – De el kell hozzá jutnom.

\- Nos, segíthetek. – mondta Francis.

\- Nem tudsz.

\- Miért nem?

Újabb hallgatás. Lukas vállai megrázkódtak és a fejét lehajtotta.

\- Engedj el… a testvéremhez kell mennem… hadd menjek…

\- Baj van a testvéreddel?

\- Nem tudom. – suttogta elfúló hangon – Engedj hozzá.

Francis úgy érezte, nem kéne firtatnia ezt a testvér-dolgot, bár nagyon kíváncsi volt. Természetéből adódóan kíváncsi volt, és kíváncsinak is kellett lennie, a nyomozó szakmához. Emlékeztette magát, hogy nem családi ügyeket kell intéznie, hanem a méreg terjesztőjét kell elkapnia.

\- Az az anyag, ami nálad volt, honnan szerezted?

\- Egy megbízható embertől.

\- Ki az?

Lukas hallgatott egy ideig.

\- Nem tudom.

Francis a homlokát ráncolta és hazugságot szimatolt.

\- Nem tudod?

\- Nem tudom a nevét.

\- Hogy néz ki?

\- Nem tudom. Sötét volt.

Most Francisen volt a hallgatás sora. Gondolkodott és átkozta a férfi kifejezéstelen szemeit, amiért nem tudja eldönteni vajon hazudott-e vagy sem.

\- Oda tudsz vezetni, ahol találkoztál vele?

\- Én nem találkoztam vele. Nem könnyű eljutni hozzá, a kapcsolatot is csak akkor tudod felvenni vele, ha tudod, merre keresd. Csak azt tudom megmutatni, hol kaptam az anyagot.

\- Vigyél hát oda!

\- Ha odaviszlek, elmehetek a testvéremhez?

Francis vonakodva bár, de bólintott. Nem tudta mennyivel lehet közelebb az ügyhöz, ha nem engedné el ezt a férfit. Lukas megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott és hátradőlt a székén.

\- Kerítek neked egy kabátot. – mondta Francis és felállt.

Kilépett a szoba ajtaján, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. A falnak támaszkodva Matthieu várta, kezében egy vékony papírdosszié Lukas Bondevik adataival. Átnyújtotta Francisnek, aki kinyitotta.

\- Te jó ég, te a gyerekkori oltásait is megtaláltad és kinyomtattad?

\- Gondoltam fontos lehet… ha már drogokról van szó…

Francis átpörgette a lapokat és itt-ott beleolvasott. Matthieu szomorúan pillantott be az ajtó kicsi ablakán Lukashoz.

\- Úgy sajnálom őt.

\- Hm?

Matthieu a dossziéra bökött.

\- Többszörös szexuális zaklatás és visszaélés áldozata, belekeveredett több droggal kapcsolatos ügybe Norvégiában, és a kisöccse három éve rejtélyesen eltűnt…

Francis összecsukta a dossziét és visszaadta Matthieu-nek, aki még mindig egy elveszett kiskutya szemeivel tanulmányozta Lukas Bondeviket.

\- Valóban nem kímélte a sors. Talán tudja, hol van a testvére?

\- Nem hiszem. – rázta meg a fejét Matthieu – A drogok a rögeszméjévé tehették, de senki sem hallott a kistestvéréről semmit az eltűnése óta.

Francis bólintott. Sok összetört embert látott már, szörnyű múlttal, Lukas Bondevik is egy volt közülük. Matthieu is sokat fog látni, sokat fog foglalkozni velük, ha nyomozó lesz, de ő valószínűleg mindig fog egy-két könnycseppet ejteni értük. Otthagyta a fiút és szerzett egy kabátot, hogy Lukas mégse fagyjon meg, amíg elvezeti őket arra a helyre, ahol a drogot szerezte.

Fél Párizson átvágtak, mire Lukas felemelte bágyadt fejét és lelassította a lépteit. Egy kihalt kis utcában voltak, egy telefonfülkében egy férfi beszélt gesztikulálva, az egyik ház falának pedig egy hosszú kabátos férfi dőlt. Ő valahogy megragadta Francis figyelmét. Gallérját felhajtotta, kalapját pedig a fejébe húzta, viszont az árnyékok között ott világított az a zöld szempár, ami minden volt, csak nyugodt nem. A férfi egy idő után ellökte magát a faltól és elsétált.

Lukas megállt egy lestrapáltabb ház előtt, amiben valószínűleg már nem laktak. Belökte a nehéz vasajtót és hátrasétált a kertbe, amit már benőtt a magas gaz. Egy korhadt fához sétált és a repedéseire mutatott.

\- Itt volt.

Francis közelebb sétált és megvizsgálta a fa kérgét. Már rég halott fa volt, nem csak az ősz miatt nem voltak rajta levelek.

\- Honnét tudtad, hogy itt van? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Nem tudtam. Senki nem tudta. – mondta sejtelmesen, mégis komolyan Lukas – Az összekötőtől kaptam egy rejtvényt. Ha azt képes az ember megfejteni, eljut az anyaghoz.

\- Miféle elborult megoldás ez? – mormogta Francis, ahogy felegyenesedett - Akkor van, hogy nem is kapsz semmit a pénzedért.

\- Kétségkívül szeret játszani az emberünk. – mondta Matthieu.

\- Szóval nem találkoztál magával a drog készítőjével. – mondta ki Francis Lukas felé fordulva.

\- Nem. Az összekötővel is sötétben, nem tudom ki ő.

\- A rejtvény, mi volt a rejtvény, amit megfejtettél? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Fehér kereszt. – Lukas ennyit mondott. Francis szuggerálta egy ideig, de hamar feladta, ha ez a férfi valamit nem akart elmondani, hát nem mondta.

Matthieu elgondolkodva nézte a fát, aztán Lukast.

\- Hogyan vetted fel a kapcsolatot az összekötővel?

\- Tudni kell, hol keresd.

Hát igen. Francisnek is ugyanezt mondta az őrsön, és még mindig nem volt rendes válasz.

\- Elmehetek már… a testvéremhez? – kérdezte Lukas.

Francis elgondolkodva nézett rá, Matthieu pedig megfogta a vállát és szomorúan bólintott, hogy hagyja elmenni. A kedves Matthieu-nek túl nagy szíve van…

\- Menj csak. Köszönjük a segítséget.

Lukas biccentett, kihámozta magát a kabátból és odaadta Matthieu-nek, mire az ellenkezett volna, de Lukas csak felemelte a kezét és visszautasította a felajánlást. Kisétált a kertből, majd az utcán jobbra fordult és örökre eltűnt Francisék szeme elől.

\- Te Matthieu, ha arról a drogról, amit nála találtak, kiderül, hogy a Bestia, én nem tudom mit csinálok.

\- Szerintem, Monsieur Bonnefoy, meg kell találnia az összekötőt. – jegyezte meg Matthieu.

Francis egyetértőn sóhajtott és zsebre dugta a kezét. Csak tudná, hol keresse. Párizs nagy, ő pedig egy ember a 2,2 millióból. Még egyszer felnézett a fára, mintha segítséget várt volna tőle, de a halott növény halott is maradt. Nem állt szándékában segíteni neki.

* * *

Mióta is nem volt dolgozni? Négy, vagy öt napja? És ez kit is érdekel? A főnökét, esetleg. De ez pedig Arthurt hagyta hidegen. A novemberi nap túlontúl erősnek tűnt, ahogy besütött az ablakán. Átvetette a karját a szeme fölött és a másik kezével megmarkolta maga alatt a takaróját. Hogy került ágyba? Nem tudta felidézni.

Lassan felült. A feje iszonyúan fájt, annak ellenére, hogy öt fájdalomcsillapítót bevett az este. Valószínűleg pont ezért fáj ennyire. Vette a fáradtságot, hogy levegye az előző napi ruháit és elmenjen lezuhanyozni is, mielőtt készít egy teát és átgondolja, mikor is kéne visszamennie heroinért. Legjobb lenne minél hamarabb, mondjuk tea után.

Ebben a tervezésben az zavarta meg, hogy kopogtak az ajtaján. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy Allistor tolta vissza a képét. Aztán az, hogy valaki a munkahelyéről keresi. Egyik esetben sem szándékozott ajtót nyitni, de azért a bejárathoz osont és kinézett a kukucskálón. Nem látott senkit. Na, szép.

De valaki újra kopogtatott. Ilyen alacsony lenne az illető? Amennyire Arthur tudta, nem ismert alacsony embert. Sóhajtott és ajtót nyitott.

Egy szőke kisfiú állt az ajtóban, vastag szemöldökökkel, hátán hátizsákkal és úgy vigyorgott, mint a vadalma.

\- Jó reggelt, Arthur bácsi! – köszönt harsányan.

Ismernie kéne ezt a kölyköt? Nem nagyon rémlett neki, ki ő. A homlokát ráncolta.

\- Hogyhogy ilyen korán? –eresztett meg egy mosolyt.

\- A szüleim elmentek pár órára, és mivel nem akartam egyedül lenni az üres lakásban, apukám azt mondta, jöjjek le hozzád, mert megbízható embernek tűnsz. Csak pár órára maradhatnék?

\- A-Apukád?

\- Berwald a neve!

Arthur fejében világosság gyúlt. Az a zord, magas férfi lenne szemüvegben? Akkor a gyerek neve… hmm… Peter?

\- Á, ti laktok felettem, nemde?

\- De igen, Arthur bácsi! Akkor maradhatok?

Arthur arca lefagyott, a keze remegni kezdett, a mosolya pedig zavarttá vált. _Csak gyereket ne. Jó isten, ne jöjjön hozzá gyerek. Csak gyereket ne._

\- N-Nem is t-tudom, s-sok a d-dolgom… - dadogta Arthur.

\- Hoztam játékokat, csendben leszek! – ajánlkozott a kisfiú.

\- Miért akar az apukád egy ismeretlen emberre bízni téged? – nyögte ki Arthur.

\- Mert az én apukám mindig meg tudja mondani ki jó és ki rossz ember! Téged is kedvesnek tart, Arthur bácsi!

\- A-Apukád nem ismer…

Peter arca a vidámról érdeklődőre és kíváncsira váltott. Kissé oldalra döntött fejjel nézte őt.

\- Az lehet, de nem téved. Szerintem is jó ember vagy, Arthur bácsi.

\- N-Nem tudtok semmit… - Arthur keze rászorult a kilincsre, és szinte vonzotta vissza a lakása, csak minél gyorsabban minél távolabb ettől a gyerektől. Még a dadogása idegesítette. – Tudod mit? Menj le még egy emeletet Katyusa nénihez. Ő is jó ember, biztos otthon van, és még játszana is veled.

\- Hát jó, Arthur bácsi…

Peter lassan hátat fordított neki és a lépcső felé indult, de amint az első lépcsőfokra rátette a lábát, visszafordult.

\- Apukám azt is mondta – kezdte -, hogy valami miatt nagyon szomorúnak tűnsz, és bár nem tudja miért… reméli, hogy hamarosan jobban leszel.

Arthur szeme elkerekedett, és még válaszolni is elfelejtett. Peter még rámosolygott, mielőtt leugrált a lépcsőn Katyusához. Arthur egy ideig kerek szemekkel bámult utána, de aztán visszament a lakásába és a csukott bejárati ajtónak dőlt. _Miért egy gyerek…_

Visszaült a teája mellé és arra gondolt, kivételesen bemegy dolgozni, hátha el tudja terelni a gondolatait. Úgy mindenről, mert nem akart, nem mert semmiről sem tudomást venni.


	6. Chapter 6

Francis, bár nyomozó volt, soha nem evett fánkot. Miért is evett volna, hiszen hihetetlenül hízlal, neki pedig tökéletes alakja volt, amit nem csak a nők bámultak, hanem a férfiak is. Kávézni azért kávézott mert nem nézett volna ki jól, hogy egy olyan tökéletes francia, mint ő, az asztalra borulva alszik. Bár talán még úgy is jól nézett volna ki.

Egymás után húzta végig a Bestia áldozatairól készült képeket az asztalon. Némelyiknél megállt, minden részletet alaposan megnézett, aztán tovább húzta. Sóhajtott. Ez az ügy nem vezet sehova.

\- Ühm…

Francis felnézett a mellette idegesen toporgó Matthieu-re, aki önkéntesen magára vállalta a titkár szerepét is, ugyanis mindig elment a papírokért, amikre éppen szükség volt. Most is tétován felé nyújtott valamit.

\- Rossz hírek? – kérdezte Francis, ahogy elvette a lapot.

\- Ahogy nézzük…

Francis elolvasta a papírt. Aztán még egyszer. Egészen meggyűrte, ahogy elkezdte szorítani.

\- A Lukas Bondeviknél talált drog nem egyezik a Bestia maradékával, amit a hullákban találtak… - sziszegte Francis – A tegnapi munkánk semmire nem volt jó!

Matthieu némán állt mellette, egyik kezével a felkarját szorította, tekintetét lesütötte.

\- Végül is… szegény nem volt teljesen tiszta… a testvérével kapcsolatban is tévúton járt…

\- De így mi is tévútra kerültünk! Én megeszem a kalapom. Hogy a fenébe folytassuk így?

Matthieu mélyet sóhajtott.

\- Én tudom, uram, hogyha még húsz ilyen zsákutcába is fut, megoldja az ügyet.

Francis az asztalára könyökölt, összefűzte az ujjait és nézte őket egy darabig. Hálás volt, amiért Matthieu hisz benne, de úgy érezte, most nincs helye a köszönetnek. Túlságosan ideges volt ahhoz, hogy elérzékenyüljön. Felállt és a vállára akasztotta a kabátját.

\- Járok egyet, légy jó, Matthieu! – emelte fel a kezét, ahogy kilépett az irodájából.

\- Hogyne… - válaszolt meglepetten Matthieu.

Amint kilépett az őrsről, a park felé vette az irányt. Sétálgatott a kavicsos úton, aztán leült egy padra és felnézett az égre. Felhős volt, de szerencsére még nem akart leszakadni. Előkotort egy cigarettát a zsebéből és rágyújtott. Csak akkor dohányzott, ha gondolkodni akart, mélyen el akart merülni egy ügyben, vagy önmagában.

Kifújta a füstöt és a parkban lévőket nézte. Szombat volt, a legtöbben nem dolgoztak, néhány gyerek futkározott fel-alá, egymást kergetve, öregurak ültek két paddal arrébb és beszélgettek, a tőle balra lévő padon pedig egy férfi újságot olvasott. Vele szemben egy férfi ült, zöld szemei bágyadtan nézték a kavicsos földet. Szőke haja zilált volt, nem törődhetett vele, amikor felkelt. Már, ha egyáltalán aludt, a szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódtak. Valahogy… szomorúnak tűnt.

Egy kislány rohant el a szemben ülő férfi előtt, de nem figyelt és megbotlott egy kőben, majd hasra esett. A férfi szemei kipattantak, felugrott a helyéről, de nem hajolt le a gyermekhez, hogy felsegítse. Éppen megjött a kislány anyja, aki az ölébe húzta a zokogó lányt, de ő csak sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette elhátrált, aztán gyors léptekkel elrohant. Az anya meglepetten nézett utána. Hiszen a férfi nem ártott semmit…

Talán… a gyilkos is ilyen bűnösnek érzi magát és így viselkedik, mint a férfi? Vagy pont rezzenéstelen arccal mászkálna a város utcáin? Bűnbánó arccal elmenne arra a helyre, ahol az emberek meghaltak? Nem tudta, és ez a végletekig zavarta. Kifújta a füstöt és a fogát csikorgatta. Fenébe is… nem tudja mit kell tennie, és senki nem mondja meg neki mit tegyen. Matt is csak azt bizonygatja, hogy biztos sikerülni fog, de ő semmit nem tudhat egy sorozatgyilkossági ügyről, kölyök még… és korántsem látta azt, amit ő látott…

Felállt a padról és feszült léptekkel otthagyta a parkot, az összes emberrel, a boldogságukkal és nyugalmukkal. Ők sem láthattak olyat, mint ő, és elég volt, hogy csak eszébe jutott, már tudta, hogy aznap már nem lesz nyugta. Annak a szegény gyereknek a véres holtteste lebegett előtte, akárhányszor lecsukta a szemét.

* * *

Alig bírt felvánszorogni a lépcsőn, pedig csak a harmadikon lakott. Nem volt különösebb nehézség megmászni ezt azelőtt… talán a heroin hiánya teszi. Az a rohadt heroin, meg a díler, aki szőrén-szálán eltűnt, és nem tudott így újabb tasakokhoz jutni. Utálta. Már így is feszült volt, a keze állandóan remegett, kínjában az ajkát harapdálta, és körme a bőrébe vájt, akárhányszor ökölbe szorította. Muszáj lesz valahogy kibírnia még egy kicsit a fájdalomcsillapítókkal, más dílert nem ismert Párizsban.

Megtorpant. A kinti fények beszűrődtek a lépcsőházba és a fordulóban egy magas férfi alakját világították meg. Szemüvegén megcsillant a fény, így Arthur nem tudott a szemébe nézni, de igazán zord arckifejezést vághatott. Kezében egy alvó gyerek volt, a derekára ültette, a gyerek álla pedig a vállán háta mögé nézett. Így már felismerte Berwaldot és Petert.

 _Már megint egy gyerek…_ Minél inkább távolságot akar tartani, annál többször kerülnek a közelébe. Ott volt az a kislány a parkban is, aki előtte esett a kavicsokra és felhorzsolta a tenyerét. Ő meg még felsegíteni is képtelen volt, annyira az elméjébe törtek a régi képek, és a saját hasznavehetetlensége.

\- Jó estét, Oxenstierna úr. – köszörülte meg a torkát Arthur. Olyan érzése volt, hogy a férfi csak rá várt, de hogy miért arról fogalma sem volt.

Berwald biccentett, de nem mondott semmit. Arthur kieresztett egy sóhajt és feljebb mászott a lépcsőn a korlátba kapaszkodva. A magas férfi bevárta és mivel már nem csillogott a szemüvege, Arthur a szemébe nézhetett. Nem volt éppen gonosz tekintete a férfinek, de Arthur hátán mégis végigfutott a hideg.

\- Tényleg nem ismerlek. – dörmögte a magas férfi – Nem is tudok semmit.

Arthur rámeredt, aztán beharapta az ajkát. Peter biztosan mesélt róla. Finoman biccentett, és lesütötte a szemét. Senki nem tudta. Senkinek nem mondta, csak Allistor tudott arról mit is fojtott el magában és mibe is kapaszkodik foggal-körömmel, holott nem lenne szabad.

\- De látok dolgokat, látom, hogyan emészted magad, lassan, de egyre biztosabban.

\- Miért – szorította ökölbe a kezét Arthur – akarsz segíteni nekem, ha még csak nem is ismersz? Csak mert kedvesnek tartasz?

Berwald nem válaszolt. Csak meredt Arthurra, akinek a körmei a bőrébe vájtak és állta Berwald tekintetét. A magas férfié nem mutatott semmi érzelmet, vagy csak Arthur nem tudta értelmezni az érzéseit. Berwald bonyolult embernek tűnt, bár sejtette, hogy valójában nagy szíve van és nem is olyan nehéz őt megérteni.

\- Hát… nem a te dolgod, de köszönöm, hogy aggódsz. – mondta Arthur, kikerülte őt és az ajtajához lépett.

Remegő kézzel előhalászta a kulcsát a zsebéből és a zárba dugta. Érezte magán Berwald pillantását és lehunyta a szemét, hogy megpróbálja teljesen kizárni. Nem sikerült, de az ajtó kinyílt, úgyhogy belépett és hátranézett még Berwaldra.

\- Tudod mennyire fájhat a szeretet, igaz? – dörmögte Berwald.

Arthur szeme elkerekedett, keze rászorult az ajtó fájára, és úgy érezte, el akar tűnni mindenki szeme elől és vissza akar vonulni a lakásába. Ha lett volna rá lehetősége, talán még a heroinadagját is megkétszerezte volna. Na de így…

\- Tudom. – mondta gyenge hangon – Jó éjszakát, Oxenstierna úr.

Berwald biccentett és elfordult a lépcső irányába, Arthur pedig nehéz szívvel csukta be az ajtót. Idegesen a hajába túrt és meg akart szakadni a szíve, ahogy minden egyes nap is. Megfordult a fejében, hogy mennyire szánalmasan festhet, ha a lakása látná milyen, kinevetné. Bár elég rosszul festhet, ha már a szomszéd, akivel eddig a köszönésnél nem jutottak tovább, rá vár a lépcsőházban…

Lerúgta a cipőjét és felakasztotta a kabátját. A konyhába ment és levette a gyógyszeres dobozt, majd a hóna alá csapta a skót whiskyt. Ami a nappaliban volt, már majdnem teljesen kifogyott. Levágódott a kanapéra és kipattintott öt pirulát a tenyerébe. Majd rövid tűnődés után még hármat. Bekapta őket és leöblítette őket a whiskyvel.

Hátradőlt a kanapén és a sötét mennyezetet nézte. Már éppen lehunyta a szemét amikor a hasába erős fájdalom költözött. Lenézett magára és az oldalára szorította a kezét. Szorosan összezárta a szemét és mélyet lélegzett. A fenébe is… nagyon fájt…

Összegömbölyödött a kanapén, és bár a fájdalom nem szűnt meg, sikerült a gyógyszerekkel bágyadt félálomszerű állapotba esnie, ami nem volt rossz, de kifejezetten jó sem.


	7. Chapter 7

Matthieu megköszörülte a torkát, mire Francis csak felmordult és félig kinyitotta a szemét. Aztán lassan kiegyenesítette a hátát és morcosan bámult Matthieu-re. Csak egy kis időre szundított el, az olyan nagy baj?

\- Inkább hozz egy üveg bort, Matt…

\- Uram, nem lehet, munkában van. – hajolt le hozzá Matthieu, letette a füzetét az asztalra, majd megragadta Francis vállait és hátrarántotta őket. Francis háta megroppant, a férfi pedig felnyögött.

\- Ez meg mire volt jó?

\- Megelőztem a bajt.

\- Hogyne.

Francis ásított és hátradőlt a székén, tarkója alatt összefűzte az ujjait. Matthieu újból felvette az elhagyhatatlan füzetét és a tollát csattogtatta, amíg Francis rá nem pillantott.

\- Izé… szóval kiderült, hogy a Bestia legnagyobb összetevője a heroin. – mondta végül Matthieu.

\- Ilyen sok idő kellett, hogy megállapítsák? – kérdezte Francis felvont szemöldökkel.

\- Hát… a sejtek felszívták magukba a véráramból, szóval…

Francis felemelte a kezét. Igaz, Matthieu mondott valami olyat, hogy orvosira jár. Mégis nyomozó akar lenni a szentje, Francis nagyon büszke volt rá.

\- Tehát… a heroin öli meg az embert a Bestiában?

\- Az is közrejátszik, meg az együttes hatás, az izmok és a test együttes túlterhelése. Tudja, mert egy őrjöngő szörnyeteggé változtatja az embereket ez a dolog. Ha azt hiszik, bármire képesek… akkor nem bírnak észszerűen gondolkodni. A drogok csak rásegítenek a halálra.

\- Tehát több drogból áll?

\- Igen, de a többi nagyon kicsi mértékben szerepel benne és nem is túl erős hatásúak.

Francis bólintott és beletúrt a hajába. Mivel nyitott tér volt a rendőrség belseje, mindenkinek az asztala egy térben volt, a női dolgozók tekintete azonnal rászegeződött, talán páran el is olvadtak tőle.

\- Ez már valami. – mondta Francis – Tehát a Bestia eredetileg tényleg egy drog.

\- Gyilkos drog. – bólintott Matthieu.

\- Tehát leszűkíthetjük a kört a főleg-heroin dílerekre. A gyilkosunk vagy maga is díler lehet, vagy valakitől felvásárolja az anyagot.

\- Vagy egész máshonnét szerzi. – jegyezte meg Matthieu.

Francis sóhajtott. Vagy egész máshonnét szerzi… végül is, igaza volt. De, ha elfogadta volna Matt megjegyzését, olyan érzése lett volna, hogy még mindig nem tudtak előbbre jutni az ügyben. Ő pedig haladni akart az üggyel. Inkább megmaradt a saját álláspontjánál.

Feltette a lábát az asztalra és belenyúlt a zsebébe egy cigiért. Gondolkodni akart. Elővette az öngyújtót is, de Matthieu rosszallóan nézett rá, mire felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Uram, ezt csinálja kint, ha már csinálja.

\- Huh?

\- Köztudott, hogy a dohányzás káros önmagának és a környezetében tartózkodóknak is. Most nem az orvostanhallgató beszél belőlem.

\- Orvostanhallgató?

\- Igen uram. – sóhajtott lemondóan Matthieu – Halottkém akarok lenni.

\- Nem nyomozó? – ez az információ teljesen újnak tűnt Francisnek.

\- …nem.

\- Pedig jó nyomozó lennél.

Matthieu sóhajtott és leszegte a fejét. Már megszokta, hogy senki nem ismeri fel, nem jegyzik meg, de Francis azért mégiscsak emlékszik a nevére, ez azért csalódás volt, hogy azt nem tudja megjegyezni, halottkém akar lenni, nem nyomozó.

\- Jöjjön, kikísérem magát.

Francis engedelmesen követte a fiút a rendőrség elé. Ott mindketten nekitámaszkodtak a falnak, és Matthieu csendben nézte hogyan ereget a nyomozó füstöt. Meg sem próbálta lebeszélni a dohányzásról. Ismerte már annyira Francist, hogy a férfi nem engedett volna.

Most nagyon kevesen jártak az utcán, és autók sem voltak állandóan. Matthieu összébb húzta magán a kabátját és a földet tanulmányozta. Szerette volna, ha a hó hamar megérkezik idén. Eredetileg Kanadából származott és természeténél fogva szerette a havat. Mindenképp jobb volt, mint a komor őszi ég és a csupasz utcák.

\- Hé, Matthieu. – szólalt meg Francis.

\- Igen?

\- Nem figyeltél. Ott fekszik valaki az utca másik oldalán, az előbb esett össze. Szóval halottkémnek készülsz?

Matthieu ellökte magát a faltól és átvágott az úton, Francis követte.

\- Csak azért, mert általában holtakat lát, nem kell mindig a legrosszabbra gondolnia! – mondta sértetten – Valaki elájult, és maga úgy mondja ezt, mintha azt mondaná, a sarki kisboltba ugrik le!

\- Pánikolnom kéne? Matthieu tapasztaltabb vagyok én annál, hogy ájultakon kiboruljak. Majd ha egy holttestet látok lenyúzva és kikanalazott szemgolyókkal, letépett…

\- Jó, jó, értem. – mondta Matthieu.

Odaérkeztek az oldalán fekvő férfi mellé, Matthieu gyorsan leguggolt és a nyakára illesztette az ujját pulzust keresve. Hosszú pillanatokig koncentrált, aztán kifújta a levegőt.

\- Él.

Francis a férfi arcát tanulmányozta. Kócos szőke tincsei a homlokába lógtak, vonásai nem nyugodtságról árulkodtak, inkább egyfajta fájdalomról, ami nem most kezdte el emészteni őt. Ajkai kissé elnyíltak egymástól, vastag szemöldökeit kicsit összevonta. Mintha már látta volna őt valahol…

\- És mi baja?

\- Ezt én így nem...

Francis letérdelt Matthieu mellé, és a férfi feje alá nyúlt, megérintette a halántékát, aztán visszahúzta a kezét. Egy kicsit véres volt.

\- Az eséstől verhette be. – állapította meg – Jó, Matt, ne nézz így rám, hívom a mentőket.

Felállt és gyors tőmondatokban elmagyarázta a telefonba, mi történt és hol vannak. Aztán zsebre dugta a kezét és várt, közben azon gondolkodott, vajon hol látta már őt. Matthieu nem állt fel, a férfi mellett maradt egészen addig, amíg meg nem érkeztek a mentők. Berakták a férfit hátra, Matthieu pedig Francis mellé lépett.

\- Nem kéne vele mennünk? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Minek? Nem ismerjük.

\- De lehet, hogy találkozni akar majd velünk…

\- Nem bánom, Matthieu, majd ha Ivanhoz megyünk, meglátogatjuk, rendben?

\- Honnét tudja, hogy bent lesz akkor még?

\- Fene tudja. Ha valaki elájul az utcán, annak ritkán vannak gyorsan helyrehozható körülményei.

\- Nem is ritkán.

Francis sóhajtott és felemelte a kezét.

\- Rendben boncmérnök úr, hiszek neked.

Ezután meghagyta a mentősöknek, hogyha van hír a fickóról, arról Matthieu-t értesítsék, ne őt. Mosolyogva vállon veregette Mattet, aki aggódva nézett az elhajtó kocsi után. Francis arra gondolt, vajon mekkora nagy szíve lehet ennek a kölyöknek.

* * *

Arthur kieresztett egy nyögést és lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Rosszul tette, mert megszédült, úgyhogy azonnal vissza is zárta őket. Miért fájt ennyire a feje és a hasa? Sziszegett egy hosszú káromkodást, aztán újra kinyitotta a szemét. Egy kicsit jobb volt. Egy fehér szobában, egy ágyban feküdt. A homlokát ráncolta. egy kórház? Hogy a fenébe került kórházba? Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy munkába ment, és nem akart elmúlni az előző éjszaka óta tartó fájdalom…

Újból felnyögött. Miért történik ez vele? Elájult? Nem akart kórházban lenni. Keresnie kellett egy új dílert, mert nem hitte, hogy az előző visszatért a helyére. De heroin az kellett, mégpedig sürgősen.

\- Felébredt, uram? – lépett be egy szőke, katonás férfi. Az ágya mellé lépett, és bár Arthur nem kérte, segített neki felülni, aztán pedig kezet nyújtott – Ludwig Beilschmidt. Én vagyok az orvosa.

\- Itt félreértés van, nekem az égvilágon semmi bajom nincs.

\- Ezt ne azután mondja, hogy elájult az utcán. – mondta szemrehányóan Ludwig – Nem tudtuk meg, hogy hívják önt, nem volt magánál semmiféle irat.

\- Arthur Kirkland. – mondta kelletlenül Arthur – Miért is vagyok bent?

Ludwig Arthur hasára bökött.

\- Májelégtelenség. Iszik, drogozik?

\- Talán.

\- Mi segíteni akarunk, bevallhatja, ha esetleg mindkettő. – mondta Ludwig egy sóhajjal. Látta, hogy Arthurral nem lesz könnyű bírni.

Arthur zöld szeme megvillant, Ludwig ezt igennek vette. Mindkettő… nagyon roncsolja így magát.

\- Kirkland úr, le kell állnia velük, különben rosszabb lehet a helyzet.

\- Miért, milyen rossz most? – kérdezte Arthur.

Ludwig elgondolkodva nézett rá egy kis ideig, mintha azt mérte volna fel, milyen lenne, ha őszinte lenne hozzá.

\- Tízes skálán hetes.

\- Meg fogok halni?

Ludwig megütközve meredt a zöld szemekbe, amikben semmi félelem nem volt. Sőt, egyáltalán, semmilyen érzelem nem volt.

\- Meglehet. – bökte ki.

Arthur bólintott és elfordította a tekintetét az orvosról. Kinézett az utcára. Nem érdekelte, ha meghal. Nem érdekelte semmi. Nincs senkije sem, akiért élnie kéne, nem volt családja, csak az a nyüves Allistor, aki végképp nem számított. Ludwig megköszörülte a torkát és a zsebébe süllyesztette a kezét.

\- Mindenképpen kezelésre szorul, de azt ne feledje, hogy nem az orvosokon múlik a gyógyulása, hanem saját magán.

Arthur tekintete rávillant és némán bámulta őt. Ludwig arca megkeményedett, majd bólintott és kiment a szobából. Arthur az ablak felé fordult újból. Májelégtelenség, mi? Ő tette ezt magával, folyton azt hajtogatta, nem érdekli semmi.

Felhúzta a térdeit és rájuk hajtotta a homlokát. Nem érdekli… mindig ezt gondolta, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy nincs így. Nem akart meghalni, félt meghalni, de a halál egyre csak közeledett felé. Könnyek peregtek le az arcán és kinézett az ablakon. Párizs késő őszi egét szürke fellegek borították, mintha ezzel is le akarták volna lombozni őt, mintha nem lett volna így is eléggé maga alatt.

\- Alfred, kicsi Alfredom… - suttogta – sikerült kifognod a legrosszabb embert, akit csak kifoghattál…

Az oldalára szorította a kezét, hátha tompíthat a fájdalmán, de aztán hagyta az egészet. Megérdemelte a fájdalmat. Úgy érezte, ha a világ összes fájdalmát a vállára venné, az sem lenne elég.

Arthur letörölte a könnyeit, de felesleges volt, újból hullani kezdtek. Mégis mit gondolt magáról? Ha nem tudja feldolgozni a két éve történteket, hogy fogadhatná el a tényt, hogy haldoklik? Fájdalmasan felkiáltott és egész kicsi labdába húzta össze magát az ágyán. Haza akart menni. Haza? Hova haza? A párizsi menedékébe vagy Londonba, ahonnét elmenekült? Átölelte magát a karjaival, beharapta az ajkát, szemhéjait pedig összeszorította. _Alfred… valaki… valaki segítsen!_


	8. Chapter 8

\- El sem hiszem, hogy képes voltál elrángatni ide… - sóhajtotta Francis, ahogy körülnézett a kórház kihalt előcsarnokában. Tisztítószer és betegségszag keveredett, nem volt épp Francis kedvence.

\- Illik meglátogatni. – mondta Matthieu, amint visszatért az információs pulttól – Harmadik emelet, nyolcadik ajtó jobbra.

Francis zsebre dugott kézzel és unott arccal követte Matthieu-t a liftbe. Nekitámaszkodott az oldalának és azon gondolkodott, mégis miért engedett, amikor a gyakornok azzal jött oda hozzá, hogy a férfi, akin tegnap segítettek felébredt és meg lehet látogatni. Pontosan nem mondták meg neki mi is volt a baj, hisz nem voltak hozzátartozók. Matthieu egyáltalán miért akart ennyire eljönni? Már megint a nagy szíve, csak az lehet…

A lift ajtaja kinyílt, Matthieu pedig elindult a folyosón az ajtókat számolva, egyszer vissza is fordult és kezdte elölről. Végül megálltak a jó ajtó előtt és Matthieu remegő kézzel bekopogott. Izgul? Nocsak. Mégis zavarbaejtő vadidegeneket meglátogatni egy kórházban, igaz?

Matthieu benyitott és elnézést kérve belépett, utána pedig Francis is, utóbbi becsukta mögöttük az ajtót.

Egyetlen ágy volt a szobában, azon ült a fickó. Semmi különöset nem csinált, csak nézett ki az ablakon, aztán a belépésükre feléjük fordult. Szőke haja zilált volt, smaragdzöld szemei fáradtan csillogtak. Eddig kabátban látták csak, de a kórházi pizsamában nagyon soványnak tűnt és gyengének. Francis biztos volt benne, hogy már látta valahol a tegnapot leszámítva.

\- Matthieu Williams vagyok. Kanadai, apám angol, azért angol a vezetéknevem. Ő itt Francis Bonnefoy nyomozó, nála gyakornokoskodom.

A férfi elkerekedett szemekkel meredt Matthieu-re, csak egy pillanatra kapta a tekintetét Francisre, de aztán tovább bámulta őt.

\- Nem követtem el semmit. – mondta a férfi vékony hangon.

\- Tényleg nem, csak az utcán ájult el. – segítette ki Francis Matthieu mellett összefont karokkal – Mi hívtuk a mentőket.

A férfi szeme felcsillant, de a fény ugyanolyan hamar ki is hunyt belőle. Tovább bámulta Mattet, mintha Francis ott se lett volna. Ez idegesítette a nyomozót, megszokta, hogy mindig őt nézik elsősorban.

\- Köszönöm. – motyogta a férfi és megszorította a takaróját – Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur… Kirkland? Annyira ismerős… de honnét? Biztos volt benne, hogy már hallotta ezt a nevet és látta ezt a férfit.

Matthieu egy széket húzott a férfi ágya mellé, mire annak a szemei csak még jobban elkerekedtek. A gyakornok rámosolygott, Arthur pedig elkapta a tekintetét, csak még jobban a markába szorította a fehér takarót.

\- Hogy érzed magad, Arthur? – kérdezte Matthieu.

Arthur az ajkába harapott, de Francis nem tudta megállapítani miért ilyen feszélyezett.

\- Már jobban. – köszörülte meg a torkát Arthur.

\- Remélem, hamarosan kiengednek innen. – folytatta Matthieu mosolyogva – A kórházakhoz gyakran csak a bajt párosítják… pedig segítenek neked is meggyógyulni.

Arthur biccentett, de nem nézett a gyakornokra. Francis közelebb lépett és lehajolt a férfi mellé. Arthur ránézett, és Francis kis híján hátrahőkölt ettől a tekintettől. Eddig is tudta, hogy valami baj van újdonsült ismerősükkel, de ebben a tekintetben ott őrjöngött egy csomó fájdalom.

\- Találkoztunk már valahol?

Arthur bámult rá egy ideig, aztán elfordította a tekintetét.

\- Nem rémlik.

\- Pedig az én emlékezetem nem szokott csalni, nyomozó volnék.

\- Igen, Matthieu volt szíves bemutatni.

Francis elhúzta a száját és visszaegyenesedett. Ez az Arthur nem kedveli őt. Minden figyelmét Matthieu felé fordítja, még ha nem is néz rá. Ez nagyon furcsa volt, hiszen a többség észre sem vette Matthieu-t, pláne Francis mellett.

\- Szabad tudnunk mitől is ájult el? – kérdezte óvatosan Matt.

\- Semmi komoly. – válaszolta Arthur, nem nézett egyikük szemébe sem – Hamarosan hazamehetek, ha minden rendben megy.

Francis úgy nézett rá, mint aki békát nyelt. Ha valaki, hát ő felismerte a hazugságot, még akkor is, ha Arthur jól tudott hazudni. Valami nem stimmelt és Francis csikorgatta is a fogát miatta. Nem bírta elviselni, ha nem tud, nem képes meglátni valamit az emberekben.

Még egy óráig maradtak Arthur mellett. Francis mélyen a gondolataiba süllyedt, nem igazán állt szándékában beszállni a beszélgetésbe, amit Matthieu fáradhatatlanul éltetett, és csodák csodájára nem halt meg a csevegés. Arthur válaszolgatott a feltett kérdésekre, bár úgy tűnt valami mással foglalkozik igazán, Matten túl is. Valami láthatatlannal, amit kívülálló ember nem érthetett meg.

Végül amikor elmenni készültek, Arthur megköszönte a látogatást, majd újra az utca felé fordult, mintha az elmúlt egy órában is ezt tette volna. Matthieu csendben becsukta maga mögött az ajtót aztán felderülve lépkedett Francis mellett ki a kórházból, majd az utcán.

\- Ugye megmondtam, hogy örülni fog nekünk? – kérdezte mosolyogva Matthieu.

\- Ja, vagy épp megzavartuk valami fontos gondolatmenet közben… nagyon el volt gondolkodva.

\- Mert magányos volt!

\- Gondolod?

Matthieu bólintott, Francis pedig csendben sétált mellette, amíg el nem értek egy útkereszteződést, ahol Matt automatikusan fordult volna balra, viszont Francis balra kanyarodott.

\- Uram?

\- Még utánanézek valaminek. Menj csak haza, holnap találkozunk, Matthieu! – emelte fel a kezét Francis úgy, hogy hátra sem nézett.

Érezte magán a fiú kérdő tekintetét, de csak azért sem fordult hátra, egyenesen a rendőrőrs felé vette az irányt, ott belépett a szinte teljesen üres irodába. Csak néhány szem meredt rá kíváncsian, de Francis nem foglalkozott velük. Leült az asztalához és keresni kezdte a gépén Arthur Kirkland rendőrségi aktáját. Mert abban biztos volt, hogy innét ismeri a nevét, legfőképp a munkájával kapcsolatban jegyzett meg dolgokat.

Meglepetésére talált is róla aktát. Két évvel ezelőtt történt eset, Londonban. Lehetséges volna, hogy ő…?

Francis elméjébe belehasított egy hang, egy fájdalmas, kétségbeesett, gyermek nevét ordító hang. Arthur Kirkland hangja.

Lehunyta a szemét és hátradőlt a székén. Arthur Kirkland… már emlékezett rá, de a férfi akkor pont nem vele volt elfoglalva, amikor találkoztak. Hát hogyne. Előttük egy sokkal fontosabb valaki volt, akinek képe azóta is kísérti Francist-és Arthur állapotából következve kiderült, hogy nem csak őt.

* * *

Itt volt. Itt volt a fiú, aki annyira hasonlított volna Alfredra… Arthur alig bírta elhinni. Meg azt is, hogy az a tipikus francia nyomozó is itt volt, akit a drogdíler utcájában látott. Őt a háta közepére kívánta, és átkozta a véletlent, hogy pont neki kellett mentőt hívnia hozzá.

Matthieu-vel beszélgetni egyszerre volt érdekes és fájdalmas. Matthieu szelídebb volt, mint Alfred, és sokkal idősebb is. Fájdalmas azért volt, mert akárhányszor ránézett, Alfred gyerekarcát látta, a csillogó szemeit, a vigyorát (bár Matthieu csak szolidan mosolygott végig) és nem bírta ezt elviselni. A keze egészen görcsös lett a látogatás végére a takaró szorításától, és tudta, hogy illetlen volt, de nem sokszor bírt a gyakornokra nézni.

Amikor elhagyták a kórházat, az ablakból figyelte a távolodó alakjukat. Jó barátoknak tűntek. Vidámaknak. Ő és Alfred is ilyenek lehetnének, ha Alfred idősebb lenne és…

 _… nem lenne halott._

Arthur keze ökölbe szorult, az ajkát beharapta erre a gondolatra és felhúzta a térdeit, hogy átölelhesse őket. Kerülte ezt a kijelentést. A halál két éve lett tabu, mert mindenről Alfred jutott eszébe. Belegondolva nem csak a halálról, hanem tényleg mindenről. Kínzás volt számára minden egyes nap, csak a drogok tudták vele feledtetni a gyermeket. Az ő kicsi Alfredjét, akibe foggal-körömmel kapaszkodott és csak azért sem akarta elengedni. Képtelen volt rá.

Bárcsak minden olyan egyszerű lenne, mint ülni egy kórházi ágyban és nézni a kinti világot az ablakon át… Arthur nem csak a fizikai valóságban festhetett így. A drog takaróként ölelhette át, és a szoba bezárva tartotta, mint Alfred emléke, hogy csak egy kicsi résen, az ablakon át nyerhessen betekintést a kinti világba.

Arthur ajkából kiserkent a vér. Miért is van ő tulajdonképpen bezárva abba a bizonyos szobába? Kitörhetne, bár csak a fizikai kórházból, megszökhetne, és hazamehetne, ahol a lakása lenne a börtöne. Mindig valahol be lenne börtönözve. Nem mindegy akkor, hogy hol hal meg?

Lehajtotta a fejét a térdére és ringatni kezdte magát. Fájt. Annyira nagyon fájt.


	9. Chapter 9

Nem értette saját magát. Úgy egyáltalán nem. Volt, hogy az ösztöneire hallgatott, ez volt az ő túlélési technikája, azt pedig utálta, ha hazudnia kell saját magának. Valahogy sosem tudta igazán becsapni magát. Most is, hiába mondta magának, hogy Ivanhoz és a hullákhoz megy, valójában esze ágában sem volt visszamenni abba a fagyba, ami az orosznak meg sem kottyan. Nem, amióta rájött, honnét is ismerős Arthur Kirkland, nem tudta kiverni a fejéből.

Meg sem ismerte volna, ha nem hallja a nevét. Két éve egész máshogy nézett ki, és most látta mivé vált két év alatt, egy sétáló csontvázzá, egy üres, sötét héjjá, amit nem tudott mindenki elől elrejteni. Arthur Kirkland belsője azzal a gyermekkel halt két éve, abban a vidámparkban. Vagy, ha egy kis része még életben is van, az is haldoklik a maga kreálta sötétségben.

Meglátta a kórházat, lelassította a lépteit és felpillantott Arthur kórtermére. Nem látta a férfit az ablakban. Talán észhez tért, és egy kicsit mozogni kezdett, vagy az is lehet, hogy alszik. Egyáltalán mit fog neki mondani, ha odaér? „Bonjour, emlékszem a kicsi holttestére, engem is mindig kísért" vagy „Salut, én voltam az, aki késlekedett ezért…"

Beharapta az ajkát és belépett a kórház ajtaján. Nem, nem fogja felhozni Arthur kisfiát. Ha jól emlékezett a férfi nem is beszélt róla, mitől ájult el, bár Francisnek kimerültség volt a tippje. Mindegy, ezt is megkérdezheti tőle. Csak legyen mindig barátságos, emlékeztette magát folyton.

Egyenesen a lifthez ment aztán a harmadik emeleten kiszállt és bekopogott Arthur ajtaján. Nem érkezett válasz. Kis idő után újra kopogott, aztán lassan lenyomta a kilincset és belépett. Nem úgy nézett ki a szoba, ahogy elképzelte. Legalábbis Arthur törékeny kis teste nem feküdt az ablak alatti ágyban neki háttal. Arthur egyáltalán nem volt a szobában, be volt ágyazva, a kórházi pizsama pedig a párnán volt katonásan összehajtva.

\- Le sem tagadhatná, hogy brit… - morogta Francis.

A fejét csóválta és kilépett a szobából. Pont egy orvosba futott, hát megkérdezte a férfi hollétét. A szőke orvos német akcentusa nehezen volt érthető, de Francis megtudhatta, hogy ő aztán végképp nem tudja, ha nincs a helyén, hol lehet. Még egy kicsit dühösnek is tűnt.

Francis megköszönte, és meg sem várta az orvos kérdését, hogy honnan ismeri őt, eljött a kórházból. Arthur megszökött. Nem tudta, hogy szánalmat érezzen, csalódottságot, vagy inkább csak fogadja el és tartsa gyávának a brit férfit. Vajon diagnosztizáltak nála valami olyat, ami elől elfutott?

Kilépett a kórházból és felnézett az égre. Szürke felhők voltak odafent, nem akartak eloszlani, és Francis szerint már bármelyik napon megérkezhet a hó.

Megcsörrent a mobilja a zsebében és a füléhez emelte a készüléket.

\- Igen, Matthieu?

\- _Hol van? Már rég itt kéne lennie…_

 _-_ Ugyan, Matthieu, ügyes vagy, megoldod te a dolgokat magadtól is…

\- _Csak éppen itt toporgok az asztala mellett és nem tudom mit csináljak! Hol van?_

\- Hm… Arthur Kirkland megszökött a kórházból. Amíg odaérek, utána tudnál nézni, hol lakik?

\- _Igen, uram… -_ sóhajtott Matthieu – _de miért kell ez önnek? Csak nem összebarátkozott vele? –_ kérdezte derűs hangon.

\- Dehogy. Én, meg egy angol? Ugyan. Ha annyira kíváncsi vagy, nézz bele a gépembe, a két évvel ezelőtti, londoni ügybe.

\- _Rendben, ha nem zavarja. Mire ideér, kiderítem, hol lakik._

\- Köszönöm, Matthieu.

Ezzel letette a telefont és zsebre dugott kézzel sétált az őrs felé. Volt benne egy halvány kétely, hogy talán nem kellett volna említenie a londoni ügyet Mattnek. Olyan fiatal, és ha Francist felkavarta és nem tud szabadulni a képektől, akkor Matthieu meg az ő jó szíve még meg is fog szakadni, vagy egyszerűen kiakad. Felkészítette magát lelkileg mindkettőre, ahogy az utcán baktatott.

* * *

A környezetében lévő hangokat teljesen elnyomta az Arthur fülében doboló vér. Rohant az utcákon, mintha valami rosszat tett volna azzal, hogy otthagyta a kórházat. Tulajdonképpen tényleg csak magának árthatott vele, hogy eljött, nem kap kezelést, és még a drogoktól is megvonták volna, mert akárhogy kérte Ludwig Beilschmidtet, nem kapott morfiumot, amiről azt hallotta, annyira hasonló a heroinhoz, és még a fájdalmát is megszüntette volna…

De hát, ha nem bírt ott maradni! Az egyedüllét és a kórházi légkör az ellensége volt. Amikor a zsaruk behívták, hogy hivatalosan is azonosítsa Alfred testét, képtelen volt rá. A hideg, fehér folyosón csak a cipőjének a kopogása hallatszott, és kísértetiesen nagy volt a nyomás a mellkasában. Még el sem érte a kijelölt termet, amikor visszafordult és vissza sem nézve sietett el. Allistornak kellett helyette bemennie a kicsi néhai Alfredhoz.

Felrohant a lépcsőházban és zihálva dőlt az ajtó melletti falnak. Hideg volt, és ez jólesett a futástól felhevült testének, bár Arthur nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez egészséges is volt-e.

Felhúzta a térdeit és rájuk hajtotta a fejét, miközben a zsebébe nyúlt a kulcsát keresve.

\- Arthur bácsi?

Arthur felkapta a fejét és riadtan nézett farkasszemet az elé hajoló Peterrel. Az arca kipirult volt, nyakából egy kék sál félig letekerve lógott, Arthur csodálta, hogy nem lépett még rá és esett el benne. De mit keres itt? Már megint egy gyerek… ha a gyerekek közelében van, csak baj történik.

\- Sz-Szervusz, Peter…

\- Nincs kulcsod, Arthur bácsi? Apukám be tud engedni téged, bármilyen zárat kinyit!

Arthur felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Mi is a te apukád?

\- Asztalos. – vigyorgott büszkén Peter- Ő is mindjárt jön, csak versenyzünk a lakásig, és lehagytam.

\- Áh…

Arthur a falba kapaszkodva felállt és előhúzta a kulcsát. Jobb lesz, ha bemegy, semmi kedve nem volt Berwalddal beszélni.

\- Van kulcsom, látod?

\- Akkor miért ültél itt kint, Arthur bácsi?

\- Csak… elfáradtam egy kicsit.

\- Te is versenyeztél valakivel? – kérdezte lelkesen.

\- Nem… nem igazán. – hacsak nem a saját félelmeivel.

A zárba illesztette a kulcsot, és elfordította, majd meghallotta valakinek a lépteit a lépcsőkön. Hátra sem nézve lökte be az ajtót és lépett be.

\- Szia, Peter! – köszönt el.

Már pont becsukta volna maga mögött az ajtót, de valaki elkapta a vállát. Arthur szemei elkerekedtek és hátra sem kellett néznie, el tudta képzelni Berwald zord tekintetét maga előtt is.

\- Oxenstierna úr… - préselte ki.

\- Ha bármiben segíthetünk Peterrel… - dörmögte Berwald, Arthur alig értette az északi akcentusa miatt – egyel fölötted lakunk, tudod.

Arthur nem fordult hátra. Keze görcsösen markolta a kilincset, de remegni kezdett.

\- Köszönöm, de megoldom magam.

Berwald hallgatott egy kis ideig.

\- Kíváncsi lennék hány embernek mondtad eddig ezt.

Arthur levegője bennakadt, aztán szűkölni kezdett. Nem válaszolt semmit, de Berwald nem is várta el. Levette a válláról a kezét és Arthur hallotta a távolodó lépteiket, majd Peter boldog nevetését. Annyira hasonlított Alfred hangjához…

Erőt vett magán és betette az ajtót, a kulcsot belülről ráfordította, hogy még véletlenül se törhessenek rá. Ledobta a kabátját és bedőlt a hálóban az ágyába. Annyira szánalmasnak érezte magát… hogy mindenről Alfred jut eszébe, hogy nem képes szembenézni a problémáival, ahogy Alfred holttestével sem tudott… az ő kicsi fiával, akire nem tudott eléggé vigyázni.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahogy sejtette, Matthieu nekirontott, amint a terembe lépett. Mindenki a fültanúja is lehetett egyben, mivel mindenkinek az asztala egy légtérben volt. Francis zsebre dugott kézzel nézett a nála csak pár centivel alacsonyabb fiő szemébe.

\- Miért néz ki az a gyerek úgy, mint én? – kérdezte remegő hangon, Francis gépére mutatva.

\- Fogalmam sincs, Matthieu, lehetnek hasonlóságok az emberek között.

Matthieu megragadta a karját és a számítógéphez rángatta. Egy kinagyított igazolványkép volt a képernyőn, rajta egy vigyorgó, szőke kisfiúval, nevezetesen Alfred F. Kirklandről.

\- De nézz csak rá! Alig van köztünk különbség!

\- Ja, valóban, a kép szerint csak tizenkét évvel vagy idősebb nála.

\- Nem, nem! A szemünk is különböző, látod? Az övé kék, az enyém pedig lilás. De olyan, mintha testvérek lennénk…

\- Üdvözlöm apátokat. – sóhajtott Francis.

\- Ó igen, Arthur Kirkland. – Matthieu lehajolt, bezárta a képet és ezúttal Arthur teljes adatlapját hozta be – Neme férfi, most huszonhét éves, húszéves korában fogadta be Alfredet. Két éve, Londonban…

Matthieu hangja elhalkult, Francis pedig nekidőlt az asztalnak, összefonta maga előtt a karjait és elfordította róla a tekintetét.

\- Két éve maga ezen az ügyön dolgozott. – mondta Matthieu – De nem tudta elkapni a gyerek gyilkosát.

\- Az az ember nem csak Alfred Kirklandet gyilkolta meg. – mondta halkan és elgondolkodva Francis – Még itt kezdte, Párizsban, majd Londonba ment, én pedig követtem a nyomait. Nagyon közel jártam hozzá, egy karnyújtásnyira voltam attól, hogy felfedjem a kilétét és elkapjam. Ő is tudhatta, mert megölte azt a gyermeket, így Alfred körül volt a felfordulás, ő pedig megléphetett.

\- És maga mit tett?

Francis hallgatott egy kis ideig, aztán sóhajtott.

-Bementem abba az elhagyatott standok közti sikátorba, ahol megtaláltam a haldokló gyereket. Szörnyű volt. A torkát ugyan elvágták, de még élt, és a teste rángatózott, még a kezecskéjét is kinyújtotta felém, hogy segítsek neki. De csak meredtem a barna szemeibe, álltam és bámultam, amíg ki nem lehelte a lelkét. A gyilkost még láttam is, amikor a sikátorba érkeztem, a másik oldalon állt, visszanézett rám a sötéten csillogó szemeivel, aztán örökre eltűnt.

Matthieu lehajtotta a fejét, keze ökölbe szorult és igazán szomorúnak tűnt.

\- Ez tényleg szörnyű…

Francis sóhajtott és leengedte a karjait. Azóta nem tudta kiverni a gyereket a fejéből.

\- Kék.

\- Pardon? – kérdezett vissza Francis.

\- Azt mondta, _„meredtem a barna szemeibe"._ Alfred Kirkland szeme kék, égkék az igazolványán.

Francis ellökte magát az asztaltól és Matthieu mellé lépett a géphez. Kezdett kételkedni a saját memóriájában, tehát még egyszer megnézte a gyerek igazolványát, aztán a halála után készült képeket. Matthieu utóbbinál elfordult.

\- Kék. Aztán barna. – jelentette ki, és megdicsérte az emlékezetét.

\- Uram… Alfred Kirkland torkát elvágták, igaz?

\- Igaz.

\- Nem találtak benne… mást?

\- Némi heroint a véráramban, de nem tudni, hogy került oda. Arthurt gyanúsították vele, hogy ő adott drogot a gyereknek, és lám, most tényleg olyan, mint egy drogos… - Francis elhallgatott és Matthieu-re meredt, aki halványan elmosolyodott és biccentett látva a Francis szemében felcsillanó értelmet – A Bestia… Alfred Kirklandnek a halála előtt beadták a Bestiát… ezért változott meg a szemszíne… aztán még a torkát is elvágták.

Matthieu bólintott, Francis pedig elkerekedett szemekkel veregette vállon.

\- Te tényleg profi nyomozó leszel, Matthieu.

\- Csak az a kérdés, hogy miért vágta el még a biztonság kedvéért a torkát is. – tűnődött Matthieu és elengedte a füle mellett a nyomozós megjegyzést, és hogy senki nem tudja megjegyezni, hogy halottkém akar lenni.

\- Talán… még kezdeti állapotban volt a Bestia. A heroint még könnyű volt kimutatni az emberek szervezetében, mivel nem nyomták el más anyagokkal. Talán… csak tesztelte a Bestiát valakin, aztán, hogy ne derüljön fény a mérgére, elvágta a torkát, hogy ez legyen a halál oka és tényleg ez lett.

\- Nem tűnik valószínűtlennek. – bólintott Matthieu.

Francis lerogyott a székébe és beletúrt a hajába. Hosszú ideig meredt a számítógépre és Alfred Kirkland vigyorgó képére.

\- A Bestia készítője ölte meg Alfredot. Az a gyilkos most itt van újra Párizsban.

\- Uram, lehetősége van lezárni a két évvel ezelőtti ügyét. – mosolyodott el Matthieu.

Francis a gyakornokára nézett, aztán újra a számítógépre. Bevallhatta magának, hogy vegyes érzései voltak ezzel kapcsolatban, félt attól, hogy újra elbukik, hiszen ez a fickó egyszer már kicsúszott a kezei közül, ugyanakkor izgatott is volt miatta, némi elszántság is fellobbant a lelkében.

\- Matthieu, megvan Arthur Kirkland címe?

\- Igen. – Matt átnyújtott neki egy cetlit – De miért?

\- Legutóbb alig tudott beszélni a kikérdezése alatt. Meg kell tudnom, mi történt pontosan azon a napon.

\- Magával szeretnék menni. – jelentette ki Matthieu.

\- Jobb lenne, ha maradnál. Láttad, hogy nézett rád a kórházban, talán csak még jobban felkavarnád.

Matthieu csalódottan rágta a szája szélét, de bólintott. Francis sóhajtott, felállt és búcsút intett a fiatal gyakornoknak. Nem tudta, megtudhat-e bármi újat is Arthur beszámolójából, vagy egyáltalán hajlandó lesz-e vele szóba állni, de mindenképpen megért egy próbát. Talán Arthur látott valamit, amit ő nem…

* * *

Arthur mozdulatlanul és elkerekedett szemekkel állt a bejárati ajtó előtt, amin valaki fáradtságot és időt figyelembe nem véve kopogott. Arthur úgy állt ott öt méterre a biztonságot nyújtó faajtótól, mint egy vadállat, aki neszt hallott és nem tudja mi a helyes döntés, elfutni, vagy szembenézni a veszéllyel és megnézni ki zaklatja.

Arthur nem tudott dönteni. Allistor csak nem jött vissza ilyen hamar… Berwald és Peter nem biztos, hogy lejönnek, hisz tegnap beszélt velük… de akkor mégis ki lehet az?

Engedett a kíváncsiságának és az ajtóhoz lépett. Lábujjhegyre állt és hangtalanul az ajtóhoz tapadt, hogy kinézhessen a kukucskálón. Egy szőke hajkoronás férfi állt ott. Ki is ő? Ó, megvan. Francis Bonnefoy nyomozó, aki hívta a mentőket, az utcán. Lövése sem volt róla, mit kereshet itt, de nem úgy érezte, mintha félnie kéne. Elfordította a kulcsot a zárban és kinyitotta az ajtót.

\- Valahogy sejtettem, hogy itthon vagy. – mondta Francis, ahogy beletúrt a hajába. Nem nyűgözte le vele Arthurt.

\- Jó napot, vagy mi. – morogta és az ajtófélfának támaszkodott – Mit akarsz?

Francis szótlanul mosolygott rá pár percig, Arthur pedig kezdte elveszíteni a maradék türelmét is.

\- Szeretnék kérdezni valamit. Bejöhetek?

\- Itt miért nem jó? – kérdezett vissza Arthur.

Francis közelebb hajolt.

\- Tudom, hogy te sem itt akarod ezt megbeszélni.

Arthur a szemébe meredt, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy beengedje. Francis belépett, kilépett a cipőjéből, és még a kabátját is a fogasra akasztotta. Arthur nem szólt semmit, csak nézte, aztán amikor Francis végzett a vetkőzéssel, levetette magát a nappali kanapéjára, és várakozón meredt a nyomozóra, aki inkább a lakás tanulmányozásával volt elfoglalva. Arthurnak nem volt épp piszkos lakása, külső szemlélődőnek kifejezetten rendezett lehetett, de mégiscsak volt benne valami, ami azt mutatta, hogy korántsincs minden rendben a lakóval.

Francis leült a nappaliban egy fotelbe, Arthurral szemben.

\- Tudod… tényleg nem a kórház volt az első alkalom, amikor találkoztunk. Erre én is csak nemrég jöttem rá. - mondta Francis.

Arthur felvonta a szemöldökét. Nem volt igazán kedve a férfihoz. Gyorsan meg akarta hallgatni, aztán minél előbb ki akarta rugdosni az otthonából.

\- Te biztos nem emlékszel rám, de… Londonban nyomoztam két éve.

Arthur oldalra döntötte egy kissé a fejét és összefonta maga előtt a karjait. Hallgatott. Nem akart semmit sem hozzáfűzni, így is érezte, hogy a mellkasára nagy súly telepedik, félve a következőktől.

\- A fiad gyilkosát üldöztem odáig Párizsból. – mondta nagy levegővétel után Francis.

Arthur megfeszült, kezei a térdein ökölbe záródtak. Nem tudta mit kéne mondania, valahova Francis jobb vállába nézett.

\- Miért jöttél most ide?

\- Az a gyilkos újra feltűnt.

Arthur a szemébe nézett, aztán egy pillanat múlva elkapta a tekintetét. Francis a térdére támaszkodott és közelebb hajolt.

\- Te bárkinél jobban emlékszel arra a napra. Kérlek, meséld el nekem, mi történt.

\- Nem tudtam két éve rendesen elmondani a rendőröknek, azt hiszed, most menne? – kérdezte hűvösen.

\- Reméltem.

\- Ha csak ezért jöttél, akkor távozhatsz is, most rögtön. – mondta Arthur és elfordította a fejét, szenvtelenül meredve bármire, csak nem a férfire.

Francis felállt, mire Arthur visszapillantott rá. Őszintén, azt hitte, további győzködésre fog csak eltűnni a lakásából, de Francis határozottan az ajtó felé indult.

\- Elnézést az udvariatlanságomért.

Francis cipőhúzás közben ránézett olyan tekintettel, hogy „tipikus brit," majd felállt és a vállára akasztotta a kabátját.

\- Ugyan. Én törtem be váratlanul, és megértem, hogy nehéz beszélned róla, de… odakint emberek halnak meg valamitől, amitől a fiad is.

\- A fiam torkát elvágták. – sziszegte Arthur összeszorított fogakkal.

\- Eredetileg egy mérget adtak be neki. – mondta Francis, ahogy a nyaka köré tekerte a sálját – Tele heroinnal.

 _Heroin…_ Arthur megborzongott. A méregről nem tudott, egyszerre töltötte el elkeseredettség és szomorúság, valamint nevethetnék a sors fintorán, hogy pont a heroinra szokott rá, ami a fiával is végzett volna…

\- Ha úgy éreznéd, segíteni tudnál… szerintem tudod, merre van a rendőrség, ahol találsz.

Arthur rá sem nézve bólintott, és a kezébe gyűrte az egyik párna anyagát.

\- Akkor később, Arthur. – intett egy kedvesnek tetsző mosollyal, bár tudta, hogy Arthur nem fogja látni.

\- Milyen később… - morogta Arthur – Viszlát…

Hallotta az ajtaja csukódását és a fejét hátrahajtotta a kanapé támlájára. Kezével eltakarta a szemét és gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját. Milyen ironikus… két év után újra itt van… az a szemét, aki elvette tőle a drága kicsi Alfredet és most újra emberek öl…

Hirtelen késztetést érzett, hogy megbosszulja a fiát, de aztán el is hessegette ezt a gondolatot. Pont ő? Ugyan… haldoklik, hogy lenne képes rá? Felállt és a konyhába ment, majd leemelte a whiskey-s üveget, és bámulta egy ideig. Ha megissza, a májának csak még rosszabb, ha nem, akkor anélkül kell kibírnia.

Öntött egy pohárba és rövid nézegetés után felhajtotta. Ha iszik, hamarabb vége lesz. Hamarabb vége lesz ennek az egésznek. Lecsapta a kiürült poharat a konyhalapra és kinézett az ablakon az utcára, ahol Francis sétált el. Idióta francia, remélte, hogy nem jön vissza. Mégis miben tudna ő segíteni?


	11. Chapter 11

Francisnek voltak úgynevezett „gondolkodó szokásai", amiket nyilván akkor vett elő, ha egyszerűen nem tudott előre haladni az ügyében, vagy egyszerűen csak rendet kellett tennie magában. Jelenleg az első verzió dominált, tehát rendre ki is ült az erkélyre dohányozni, úgy ahogy volt, nappali ruhában, még a kabátját is magán hagyta, bár a hideg soha nem zavarta igazán.

Kifújta a füstöt és felnézett a holdra, ami a pirkadattal hamarosan úgyis el fog tűnni. Fent volt egész éjszaka, fejben átrágta magát minden nyomon, minden holttest apró tűvel ejtett sebén, minden áldozat múltján és persze Arthur Kirklanden.

Ha feltételezhette, hogy tényleg a Bestia végzett Arthur kisfiával – már pedig ezt kellett tennie, nem talált más megoldást – akkor a londoni drogtúladagolásokat és gyilkosságokat is át kellett pörgetnie a fejében, mert abban biztos volt, hogy nem Alfred volt az első angliai áldozat.

Mélyet sóhajtott. Milyen is volt a gyilkos, amikor még Párizsban nyomozott utána? Gyilkosként kezdte, már itt is, bár ki tudja, milyen bűntetteket követett el előtte… mindenesetre a gyilkolással hívta fel magára a figyelmet. Egymás után vágta el az áldozatok torkát. Visszagondolva, lehet, hogy már akkor sem szimpla gyilkosságokról volt szó. Akkor nem igazán figyelték a szemszín változásokat és a Bestia egyéb tüneteit… lehet, hogy akkor még nem is voltak ilyen ismertetőjegyei, annyira kezdetleges volt… lehet, hogy akkor még nem is volt halálos. Ezzel felveti a kérdést az, hogy akkor a gyilkos miért is ölt. Szórakozás? Bizonyítás? Talán nem is egy emberről van szó, hanem többen segédkeztek a méreg létrehozásában? Lehet, hogy magukat a segítőket gyilkolták meg? Talán nem is egy emberről és a segédjeiről van szó, hanem egy egész szervezetről?

Ahogy a gomolygó füstöt nézte, úgy gabalyodtak össze egyre jobban a gondolatai is. Átfogó képet talán csak magától a gyilkostól hallhat. De őt hogyan fogja megtalálni? Itt akadt el újra meg újra.

Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy ismeretlen bűnözőkre személyiségjegyeket aggat, sőt, még arcokat is kigondol hozzájuk. Talán nem volt épp a legszerencsésebb ötlet egy bizonyos arcot vizionálni, de ez sosem igazán zavarta. Amúgy sem volt mindig egyetlen arc a fejében.

A Bestia készítőjét néha őrült tudósnak képzelte, fehér köpenyben, védőszemüveggel; néha egy jámbor munkásemberként, aki a pulóvere alatt inget hord és kopaszodó fejével kávét kortyolgatva lapozza át az újságokat, amik róla írnak. Személyiségként pedig… mindenképpen egy nyugodt, nagyon elővigyázatos személyt képzelt.

Aztán remélhetőleg megtudja, mennyire járt közel az igazsághoz.

A Nap első sugarai vörösesre festették a házak fölötti eget, Francis pedig elnyomta a cigarettáját. Semmit nem aludt az éjszaka, de csinált már ilyet párszor, tudta, hogy a kávé életben fogja tartani egy jó ideig. Ha szerencséje van, akár estig is kihúzhatja vele.

Éles hang hasított a hajnal nyugalmába és Francis lehunyta a pillanatra a szemét, ahogy visszatért az elméje birodalmából a valóságba. A zsebébe nyúlt és kihúzta a csörgő telefonját. Meg sem nézte a kijelzőt, úgy vette fel a készüléket és hallgatta végig, amit az illető mondott, néha helyeselt, aztán megígérte, hogy azonnal ott lesz.

Alig tette le a telefont, már kereste is a névjegyekből Matthieu-t és nem gondolva arra, mennyi is az idő, felhívta. Ha nyomozó akar lenni a gyerek, hát álljon mindig készen és legyen talpon, amikor szükség van rá.

\- Van fogalmam róla, mennyi az idő. Alig múlt öt, tudom – mondta Francis, megelőzve Matthieu bárminemű válaszát. A vonal másik végén egy hosszú sóhajtás hallatszott.

\- _Mi tört… -_ ásított– _mi történt, Francis?_

\- A Bestia, az történt, bár erről azért meg kéne várnunk Ivan véleményét is... A Lyoni úton találtak rá az áldozatára, szóval odamegyünk, Matthieu – mondta Francis, ahogy belépett a lakásába és bezárta maga mögött az erkélyajtót. A kabátjával nem kellett bajlódni, hogy felvegye, csak a cipőjébe lépett bele és a zsebébe süllyesztette a legfontosabb iratait.

\- _Az nincs közel ahhoz a helyhez, ahol Arthur Kirkland lakik?_ – kérdezte még egy ásítás kíséretében a fiatal orvostanhallgató.

Francis gyorsan átgondolta, miközben bezárta a lakás ajtaját is és futólépésben igyekezett le a lépcsőn.

\- De, ott a környéken – felelte – Készülődsz már, Matthieu?

\- _Igen, igen, kelek már…_ \- motyogta – _azok autók?_ – kérdezte, ahogy hallgatózott Francis vonalából – _Maga nappali ruhában alszik?_

\- Remek, ez egy kicsit más lesz ezúttal. Volt egy szemtanú – mondta, majd gyorsan válaszolt a kérdésére is - Dehogy. Le sem fekszem. Légy ott minél hamarabb, Matthieu – mondta, majd meg sem várva a fiú válaszát, letette.

Sietős léptekkel ment le az aluljáróba, hogy metróra szálljon és minél hamarabb a tett valószínűleg nem sok nyommal kecsegtető helyszínére érkezzen. Annyit tudott, hogy az áldozatot személyazonosító nélkül találta egy ott lakó és értesítette a főnökeit. Az odaérkezők pedig a saját szemükkel megbizonyosodhattak arról, hogy a Bestia műve volt.

Alig húsz perces utazás és séta után Francis végre megérkezett. Az utca ezen szakaszát lezárták, néhány rendőr álldogállt a szalagok mellett, amik arra figyelmeztették az embereket, hogy ne jöjjenek közelebb. Volt egy mentőautó is, körülötte pedig néhány mentős állt tétován, keresztbe font karokkal. Tudták, hogy már elkéstek, csak a holttestet tudják elszállítani.

Francis kiszúrt még egy civil ruhás sötétkék kabátos fickót is. Valószínűleg ő volt a szemtanú, aki az áldozat mellett volt annak halálakor. Nem hitte, hogy látta magát a gyilkost is… őt soha, senki nem látta eddig. Az áldozat mellett volt, tehát talán megtudhatott tőle valamit az utolsó pillanataiban, és nem csak eszeveszett kiáltásokat hallott, vagy egy őrült embert látott rohangálni, ahogy eddig tették mások.

Egy gyors pillantást vetett a férfira. Zord arca kemény volt és érzelemmentes, szemüvege mögött ülő tengerkék szemei a holttest felé tekintettek, de egyébként teljesen nyugodtnak tűnt.

 _Talán ő maga lenne az, akit keresnek?_

Francis elkapta róla a tekintetét. Igen, ezt a gondolatot nem árt észben tartani, de később használni. Közelebb sétált az utca túlfelén fekvő holttesthez. Az oldalán feküdt görcsösen összehúzva magát, egyik kezét ökölbe szorította, a másik ernyedten feküdt kinyújtva. Talán éppen fogta valakinek a kezét, mielőtt…

A nyomozó kisöpörte a szőke tincseket az arcából, hogy láthassa az áldozat arcát is. Visszahőkölt, aztán közelebb hajolt. A szemei sötétek lettek a méregtől, a csatját elhagyta valahol, de a vonásai kétségkívül a fájdalmon túl egyetlen nevet idéztek Francis emlékezetébe.

Lukas Bondevik feküdt előtte, némán és kihűlten, újfent kabát nélkül. Francis körülnézett az utcában, hogy esetleg talál-e újabb nyomokat, dulakodásra vagy esetleg bármi más őrjöngésre utaló nyomot, de ezúttal semmi nem árult el neki semmit. Nem volt szemetes, amit kiburíthattak, nem volt házfal, ahol rongáltak volna, csak Lukas feküdt élettelenül előtte, besötétedett szemekkel, mutatva, hogy nem egyszerű halált halt.

Valaki megérintette a vállát, mire megugrott és felnézett a mögötte álló rendőrtisztre.

\- Megérkezett a gyakornok – mondta, majd otthagyta Francist és csatlakozott a szalag mellett állókhoz.

Francis felpillantott és látta a felé tartó Matthieu-t, akit épp csak átengedtek a szalagon. A haja kócos volt és a szemei fáradtan csillogtak, de kétségkívül remek időt futott, hamar ideért. A nyomozó felegyenesedett és biccentett neki köszönésképpen.

Matthieu-nek, amikor mellé ért, nem volt szüksége arra, hogy közelebbről is megnézze a testet, elég volt egy pillantás és már élesen szívta be a levegőt.

\- De hisz ez…

\- Igen – bólintott Francis. – Lukas Bondevik.

Matthieu letérdelt mellé, hogy ő is megvizsgálja a testet. Felemelte a karját, megnézte a több tíz apró tűszúrás helyét, megmutatva Francisnek a legfrissebbet, aztán elmondta, hogy nagyjából egy órája lehet halott. Francis bensőjét valahol bántotta az a tény, hogy valaki olyat öltek meg, akit ismert, de aztán kényszerítette magát, hogy ne így gondolkodjon. Nincs érzelgősségnek helye az ilyen szakmában…

Amint a fiatal gyakornok végzett, Francis figyelmét a szemtanúra fordította. Matthieu-t mellette kirázta tőle a hideg, ez nem tudta elkerülni a figyelmét.

\- Gondolja, hogy köze lehet a gyilkosságokhoz? – kérdezte halkan Matthieu.

\- Meg fogjuk tudni – jelentette ki Francis – ne említsd előtte, hogy gyanúsított.

A gyakornok bólintott és Francis oldalán megközelítették a zord, ám nyugodt szemtanút, aki amint észrevette, hogy felé tartanak, nem vette le róluk a szemét. Francis megállt előtte és kezet ráztak.

\- Francis Bonnefoy nyomozó.

\- Berwald Oxenstierna – biccentett a férfi és Francis a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Matthieu megakad a nevet illetően a jegyzetfüzete fölött.

\- Üdvözlöm. Biztos nehéz lehet most így itt állni… megengedi, hogy feltegyek pár kérdést?

Bólintás volt a válasz. Mellesleg egyáltalán nem látszott Berwaldon, hogy megviselné az ügy, legalábbis nem az arcán látszott. Francisben csak még nagyobb gyanút keltett.

Francis a gyakornokra pillantott, hogy ellenőrizze, jegyzetelni fog-e, aztán a biztonság kedvéért elindította a titkon zsebében hordott diktafonját. Soha nem lehet tudni… így a legbiztosabb.

\- Tehát – kezdte Francis és a holttestre pillantott – először is, ismerte az áldozatot?

\- Soha nem találkoztam vele ezelőtt – Berwald mély hangja kifejezetten ijesztően hatott. Matthieu újra megborzongott.

\- Mit csinált idekint ilyen korán? A halál beálltát a segédem négy óra tájékára helyezte.

Berwald úgy tűnt, mintha elgondolkodott volna. Egy kis ideig hallgatott, felnézett egy magas tömbházra, aztán vissza Francisre és állta a nyomozó tekintetét.

\- Találkoztam valakivel.

\- Kivel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Francis, mire újból egy kis hallgatás volt a válasz. Berwald hangja bizonytalanul csengett, amikor újra megszólalt, már egyáltalán nem tűnt ijesztőnek.

\- A… volt férjemmel.

Matthieu felpillantott a jegyzetelésből, aztán Francisre pillantott, aki egyszerűen csak bólintott, bár úgy tűnt, Berwaldot zavarta, hogy hirtelen a szexuális irányultságára terelődtek a kérdések.

\- Mondja el kérem, miért kereste hajnalban a férje!

\- A volt férje… - motyogta Matthieu, mire Berwald egy hálásnak is beillő pillantással jutalmazta.

\- Ő tulajdonképpen… hát… tőle megszokott az ilyesmi, hogy éjszaka hív fel, mert akar valamit. Általában Peterrel akar találkozni, de én nem engedem neki, ezért vannak vitáink, amiket néha jobb személyesen intézni… mert van, hogy házhoz jön, de én nem engedhetem Peter közelébe.

\- Kicsoda Peter?

Berwald lesütötte a szemét, szemüvegén megcsillant a reggeli nap gyenge fénye. Megdörzsölte a tarkóját és ismét várt a válasszal.

\- Ő a közös gyerekünk. Tíz éves és velem él. Az egyik kollégája volt szíves megengedni, hogy felhívjam az egyik szomszédot, hogy vigyázzon rá, amíg én itt vagyok. Miatta hívott fel Tino, már csaknem három éve, hogy nem találkozott vele.

\- Csinált még valamit a volt férje? Sejti, hogy esetleg köze lenne a gyilkossághoz?

Berwald határozottan megrázta a fejét.

\- Tino soha nem ölne meg senkit… rossz társaságba keveredett és élt is illegális élvezeti cikkekkel… agresszívabb lett az igaz… egyszer majdnem eltörte Peter karját… - összeszorította a fogát és gyorsan elhallgatott, mintha olyat mondott volna, amit nem lett volna szabad – De nem ő tehet róla. Nem ő akart ilyen lenni. Nem tudna megölni senkit.

\- Egészen biztos benne? Ha a saját fiukra támadt…

\- Akkor… be volt drogozva. És nem figyeltem Peterre eléggé. Agresszív volt… de már elkezdett gyógyulni, elmondása szerint. Bár éjszakai életet még él, letette a drogokat… és már nem is iszik annyit. Meg is látszik rajta. Tudom, hogy senkinek nem tudna ilyen komolyan ártani, mint ami ezzel a szerencsétlen férfival is történt. A szíve nagyon kedves és gyengéd…

\- Szóval maga nem hibáztatja őt – jegyezte meg Francis.

\- Dehogynem – felelte szomorú hangon Berwald – sok dologért hibáztatom… de még mindig szeretem is.

\- Tehát… mi is a férjének a teljes neve?

\- Tino Väinämöinen – felelte Berwald, de úgy, mintha a legfájóbb dolog lenne kimondani a szerelme nevét.

\- Azt tudja esetleg, hol találhatjuk?

Berwald a fejét rázta, mire Francis csak bólintott és összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

\- Mi történt, miután elváltak az útjaik ezzel a… Väinämöinen-nel?

\- Kiáltásokat hallottam. Igazából már a beszélgetésünk közben is… igazából megjegyeztem, hogy talán nem biztonságos ez a környék és megígértem neki, hogy majd keresem egy emberibb időpontban.

\- És betartja a szavát?

\- Megpróbálom… de egyáltalán nem veszi fel a telefont, ha én keresem. Gyakran telefon sincs nála, csak egy telefonfülkéből hív…

\- Rendben, elváltak. Aztán mi történt?

\- Hazafelé indultam – biccentett a tömbházak irányába – addigra a kiáltások már elhaltak. Ezen az utcán jöttem végig, amikor megláttam, hogy valaki fekszik az utcán és hallottam, hogy nyöszörgött. Láttam már Tinót így korábban… de ez valahogy más volt. Tudta ő is és én is, hogy közel a vég és bár hívtam a mentőket, arra kért, hogy fogjam a kezét. Hát így tettem és a nyöszörgések közepette egy testvérről hadovált, és engem is különféle embereknek nézett. Mellette voltam, amikor megnyugodott… aztán rá kellett jönnöm, hogy végleg elhalkult.

\- És amikor a mentősök kiértek?

\- Igazából… egy civilruhás rendőr jött először, aki valami bestiát említett és megtiltotta a mentősöknek, hogy hozzáérjenek a férfihoz és azt mondta, ez egy bűntett helyszíne.

\- Tudja, hogy hívták a rendőrt, aki ezt mondta?

\- Nem… hamarosan el is ment. Az arcát sem láthattam egészen tisztán, de sötét göndör haja volt és barna kabátja.

Francis bólintott és elgondolkodva tanulmányozta a férfi arcát, aztán mintha véget vetett volna a gondolatainak, újból bólintott.

\- Szeretném, ha telefonközelben maradna, ha esetleg bármi más kérdés felmerülne. Találkoznunk kell az exférjével az alibit illetően… még nem gyanúsítok senkit, nem kell tartania tőlünk.

\- Ha nem követtem el semmit, nem is kell tartanom – jegyezte meg Berwald, tengerkék szemeit belefúrta Francisébe, majd Matthieuébe – Elmehetnék? Munka előtt még ellenőriznem kell Petert.

Francis biccentett és intett a kollégáinak, hogy engedjék át a szalagon. Berwald biccentett nekik, sok sikert kívánt az ügyhöz, majd elment. Matthieu homlokráncolva meredt utána.

\- Érdekes figura – jegyezte meg – gondolja, hogy köze lehetett a gyilkossághoz?

\- Az a gond, hogy hiába kérdezzük meg róla ezt a Tinót, nem lehetünk biztosak… ez nem egy szimpla torokelvágás volt, ez méreg, Matthieu… és a mérgek sok ideig lappanghatnak. Egyébként is sántított egy dolog a vallomásában…

Matthieu összevonta a szemöldökét és lepillantott a jegyzetébe. Neki nem tűnt fel semmi gyanús.

\- Mégpedig micsoda?

\- A civilruhás rendőr alakja. Matthieu, a mi emberünk sorozatban gyilkol, tehát közvetítik a hírekben. De azért vannak bizonyos információk, amiket csak a nyomozók tudnak, érted? Tehát te, meg én. Nekünk áll rendelkezésre minden információ, a többiek talán a töredékét, ha tudják. Kérdem én, honnan tudta az a civilruhás rendőr, hogy pont a Bestia végzett vele?

\- Hát mondjuk a szemszíne… - kezdte Mattheiu, aztán elhallgatott egy kis ideig - Értem már – bólintott.

\- Úgy van. Itt nem volt rongálás, a görcsös testtartás még egy egyszerű szívrohamra is jellemző… azt pedig nem hiszem, hogy van valaki Párizsban, aki képes megjegyezni minden itt élő embernek a szemszínét. Persze még nekünk is szükségünk van Ivan jelentésére a holttestről, hogy teljesen biztosra menjünk…

Matthieu elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a járda szegélyére, Francis látta, hogy gondolatok cikáznak a fejében, és direkt nem szólt a fiatal gyakornokhoz. Ha nyomozó lesz, gondolkodhat egyedül is egy kicsit.

Végül a fiú lenézett a noteszre a kezében és bekarikázott valamit, majd Francisre pillantott.

\- Tehát, a civil ruhás rendőr, aki nem is biztos, hogy rendőr volt… vagy a gyilkos volt, vagy köze volt a gyilkossághoz. És azt akarta, hogy a rendőrség rögtön a Bestia ügyét vegye elő.

Francis bólintott és mosolyogva megveregette a gyakornok vállát.

\- Ügyes, Matthieu… és Oxenstierna úr meg a férje?

\- Talán közük volt a gyilkossághoz…

\- Talán, jól mondod – biccentett újra Francis.

A nyomozó magához intette az egyik rendőrt meg egy mentőst és gyorsan elhadart nekik valamit. Azok bólintottak, majd a mentős a holttesthez lépett néhány társával, a rendőr pedig visszament a rendőrségi szalagokhoz. Francis figyelte őket, aztán ahogy feltámadt a hideg téli szél, felállította a gallérját és Matthieu-re pillantott.

\- Mi itt végeztünk – jelentette ki, aztán elsétált és átbújt a szalagok alatt, majd a metró felé vette az irányt. Matthieu sietve követte.

\- Most hova megyünk, uram? – kérdezte buzgón, arca halványpiros volt az izgalomtól és a hidegtől, szemében kíváncsi vágy égett. Francis valahogy büszke volt rá. Pont ilyen nyomozóra van szüksége Párizsnak.

\- Találkozunk Tino Väinämöinen-nel – felelte Francis – ő lehet a következő nyom a gyilkoshoz.

* * *

Valami végig azt súgta neki, hogy felesleges kimerészkednie a biztonságot és meleget nyújtó fészkéből, amit két éve már az otthonának nevezhetett, mert úgysem fogja megtalálni a dílerét ott, ahol általában találkozni szokott vele. Amióta az a Francis Bonnefoy ott ólálkodott a környéken, nem hitte, hogy visszatér a régi helyére… egyébként is különös figura volt. Nem adott meg soha elérhetőséget, személyesen kellett felkeresni, és még abban sem lehetett biztos az ember, hogy rátalál. Tudni kellett, hol keresse.

Arthurnak nem volt sok tippje efelől, hol lehet, ha nem a szokásos helyén, így nem volt sok választása, hogy hol is kereshetné. Sálját átdobta a válla felett, arcát pedig mögé rejtette, úgy haladt a kihalt utcákon. Hideg volt, talán hidegebb, mint amihez Londonban szokott és ez zavarta. Csak egy kis anyag kellett neki, hogy elviselje azt a kis időt, ami még vissza van az életéből…

A hasára szorította az egyik kezét és elmormolt egy káromkodást. Nem fájt állandóan, de ha igen, akkor nagyon és egyre jobban, ahogy az idő múlt. Átkozta a máját, hiába tudta, hogy itt egyedül ő a bűnös, senki más. Mindig egyszerűbb másokra fogni a hibákat… ő viszont mindent a vállára vett azóta a nap óta, amikor úgy döntött, hogy Alfredet elviszi a vidámparkba, hiszen annyira vágyott oda mindig is…

Elérkezett arra a helyre, ahol korábban szokott találkozni vele és körülnézett. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor észrevett egy alakot az egyik ház falának dőlve. Pont kiesett a közelben lévő lámpa fényköréből, még szerencse, hogy a világos haját Arthur ki tudta venni a sötétben is.

Közelebb ment hozzá, óvatosan, lassan, majd lejjebb húzta a sálját, hogy a díler megismerje. Amaz ellökte magát a faltól amikor Arthur elé ért.

\- Rég láttalak, Arthur – jegyezte meg szórakozott hangon – a szokásos lesz?

\- Nem nagyon volt alkalmam jönni… na meg te se voltál mindig itt, Väinämöinen. És nem, nagyobb adagot kérek.

A szőke férfi a zsebében kotorászott, majd kihúzott valamit, megnézte a lámpafénynél aztán átadta Arthurnak.

\- Hogyhogy? Nem mennek rendben a dolgok?

\- Semmi közöd hozzá – mormogta Arthur.

\- A dupláját adom, a duplája lesz az ár – mondta vállat vonva a díler, aztán felnézett Arthur arcára és kissé oldalra döntött fejjel méregette – Rosszul festesz… van egy új szerem, ha érdekel, öt perc alatt a mennybe repíthet…

\- Drágán hangzik – sóhajtotta Arthur és fizetett – talán majd máskor.

\- Te tudod – mondta Väinämöinen és körülnézett – szerencsés vagy, már épp menni akartam. Ne vedd be az egészet egyszerre, azt gondolom tudod… ha kell valami, csak keress.

Arthur bólintott. Väinämöinen-t általában szó szerint kellett keresni. Ha nem volt a megszokott helyén, nos... egész Párizsban, sőt a városon kívül is lehetett.

A díler biccentett elköszönésképpen és lassan eltűnt az éjszakában. Arthur nézte a távolodó alakját, ami néhol kivehető volt a lámpafényben, néhol pedig csak a világos haja alapján tudta követni a mozgását. Amint Väinämöinen befordult az egyik sarkon, Arthur lenézett a kezében lévő tasakra.

Sóhajtott és a zsebébe süllyesztette a kezeivel együtt. Végre hazamehet és teljesen átadhatja magát az élvezeteknek… arra a kis időre, amíg még él.


	12. Chapter 12

Matthieu-nek jó gyakornokhoz méltón nem sok idő kellett, hogy kiderítse, mi volt Tino Väinämöinen bejelentett lakóhelye és vitte is a hírt a szemtanú felvett vallomását huszadszorra is végighallgató Francishez. Még aznap nekivágtak Párizsnak, hogy felkeressék a férfi lakhelyét.

Az ominózus lakás viszonylag messze volt a Lyoni úttól, ahol az exférje és a fia lakott és elég rossz környéknek számított. Rendszeresek voltak az utcai tolvajok és a drogosok is az utcán, Francis már nem egyszer utazott ide ki, hogy besegítsen a terepen dolgozóknak és letartóztasson néhány dílert.

Tino Väinämöinen otthona egy emeleti lakás volt, ahova a ház oldala mellett álló lépcső vezetett fel. Régi fehér ajtó volt a bejárata, amiről a szélén már kopni kezdett a festék. Matthieu összevonta a szemöldökét és maga elé engedte Francist. Jelentősen megcsappant a bátorsága valami miatt.

Francis előrelépett, kihúzta a zsebéből a kezét és bekopogott. Amíg válaszra vártak, a nyomozó oldalra pillantott, le a keskeny útra a ház előtt, ahol csak néha húzott el egy-egy autó. Rejtett kis zug volt ez a lakás, tökéletes arra, hogy olyan dolgokat tegyen az ember, ami, ha a házán kívülre is kerülne valamiképpen, senki ne vehesse észre.

Nem érkezett válasz, így Francis újra kopogott, majd rátenyerelt a csengőre, ami ugyan szólt, de valami olyan fülsiketítő hangon, hogy Francis még odakint is összeszorította a fogát. Ha aludna is a bent lakó, erre biztosan felkelne. De újabb pár perc várakozás után bebizonyosodott, hogy Tino Väinämöinen bizony nincs itthon.

\- Hát… azt hiszem, hiába jöttünk el… - motyogta Matthieu.

\- Ne legyél butus, Matthieu – mondta Francis, végighúzva hosszú ujjait a záron, amíg a másik kezével a zsebében kutatott.

Matthieu idegesen elfordult és a lépcső aljára tekintett, mintha attól félne a lakás gazdája, bármelyik pillanatban visszatérhet. Az ajkába harapott, aztán visszafordult Francis felé, aki már kinyitotta az ajtót és izgatott mosollyal nézett a megrökönyödött gyakornokára.

\- Megőrült?! Be akar menni?! Nincs is erre engedélyünk!

\- Több dologra nincs engedélyünk, mint azt hinnéd, Matthieu.

Francis belépett a lakásba és egy tágas ebédlőbe ért, ami egybe volt nyitva a konyhával és a nappalival. Nem volt túl sok berendezési tárgy, de amik voltak, azok rendben álltak, és a lakás is tisztának tűnt. Francis visszapillantott Matthieu-re.

\- Odakint maradsz? – kérdezte Francis – Mondanám, hogy maradj őrködni, de nem biztos, hogy felismernéd Väinämöinen-t, és mire szólnál is, már késő lenne. Gyere és segíts nekem!

\- Én… mégis inkább a lépcső aljához állnék… - motyogta a gyakornok.

Francis vállat vont.

\- Akkor csörgess meg, ha közeledik valaki felmegy a lépcsőn, csak kijutok majd valahogy.

A szőke fiú bólintott, majd sietve lement a lépcsőn és megállt az út szélén a szemközti ház falának dőlve. Francis becsukta az ajtót és körülnézett. Jobbra dohányzóasztal, körben pedig sötétzöld kárpitos fotelek és kanapé. Balra a konyha fala pirosra volt festve, a bárpult felett el lehetett látni a nappaliba, meg a bárpult előtt álló asztalra. Francis még nem állt meg, hogy rendesen körülnézzen, először körbejárta még a házat. Volt még egy fürdőszoba és egy hálószoba is, franciaággyal. Ez volt az egyetlen szoba, amiben úgy tűnt, él is valaki, a takaró a földre csúszott, a párnák pedig egészen a fejtámlához voltak nyomva. Itt a többi szobával ellentétben ki voltak rakva személyes tárgyak is. Ez volt az első szoba, amivel hát Francis kezdett.

A kesztyűjét nem húzta le, hogy szabadon bármit megérinthessen. Ki tudja végül is Tino Väinämöinen miféle ember…

A fal mellé állított komódon két fotó volt bekeretezve. Az egyiken egy ötévesforma gyerek vigyorgott a kamerába aprócska tengerészruhában. Szőke haja volt és vastag szemöldöke, kék szemei játékosan és boldogan csillogtak. A másik képen már két ember látszott, egy szőke hajú férfi, nagy barna szemekkel és hatalmas mosollyal, karjaiban egy apró kisbaba aludt.

Francis óvatosan kinyúlt és felemelte a képet, majd hosszan nézte a barna szemű férfit. Tino Väinämöinen volt ugyebár…? És az a pici kölyök az a gyerek, akit Berwald említett?

Megfordította a képet, a keret hátulján pedig egy dátum volt, meg egy apró megjegyzés, ami azt mutatta a fénykép az örökbefogadás napján készült: _Ma már hárman jöttünk haza! Az első kép Peterrel._

Visszatette a képet a komódra, majd körülnézett, hogy mivel folytassa. Sorban kinyitotta a ruhásfiókokat és szekrényeket. Amikor az éjjeliszekrény fiókjaihoz ért, valami észrevette, hogy az aljuk feljebb van, mint kéne. Több ilyet látott már élete során, arról nem beszélve, hogy a filmekben is milyen bevett szokás, így gyorsan kipakolta a fiókot, amiben nem talált semmi érdekeset, és kinyitotta a titkos rekeszt.

A szemei elkerekedtek, a sorban egymás mellé rendezett injekciós tűk láttán. Legalább tíz darab volt legalább két tűvel mellettük, és volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy nem egészségügyi célzattal tartották őket. Az érzése lassan megváltozhatatlan lett azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ebben a házban nagyon csúnya dolgok folytak.

Gyorsan visszapakolta a fiók tartalmát és ellenőrizte az alatta lévő fiókot is, ám ott nem talált már semmiféle titkos rekeszt. Felállt és a konyhába indult, mert úgy sejtette, ott rejthettek még el számára érdekes dolgokat. Kihúzott minden fiókot és kinyitott minden szekrényt. Meglepve tapasztalta, hogy Tino Väinämöinen milyen kevés ételt tartott otthon, és hogy ezek közül néhánynak a szavatossága is lejárt már. Nem sűrűn használhatja ezt a konyhát.

Éppen készült, hogy átnézze a dolgokat a nappaliban is, amikor a zsebében rezegni kezdett a telefonja. Mire előhalászta és megnézte, hogy biztos Matthieu-e az, már meg is hallott két szórakozott hangot az ajtó előtt beszélgetni. Kinyomta a telefont és gyorsan körülnézett.

A ház körüljárása alatt nem talált másik kijáratot, hacsak nem akart kiugrani egy emelet magasról és kitörni a lábát. Az egyetlen kijárat az volt, ami előtt a ház lakója készült éppen bejönni – és a hangokból ítélve nem is egyedül.

Tudta, hogy milyen kockázatos, de a kijárathoz legközelebb lévő és egyben legkockázatosabb búvóhelyet választotta, tehát bevetette magát a kanapé mögé. Éppen időben húzta össze magát a földön, mert az ajtó kinyílt és egy pár vidám hang ért be a házba, majd az ajtó csukódása hallatszott.

Mindkét férfi nevetett. Férfiak voltak, ezt meg lehetett állapítani. Levetették magukat a kanapéra, Francis pedig még jobban magához szorította a lábait, majd megpróbálta lecsillapítani hevesen dobogó szívét és egyenletessé és halkká varázsolni a légzését. Bár erre nem is volt annyira szükség – a két férfi zihált annyira a nevetéstől, hogy elnyomják Francis lélegzetvételeinek hangját.

Hamarosan elhallgattak és pár pillanatig csend volt. Francis azon tűnődött, mit tesz majd, ha valahogy észreveszik. Nem folyamodhat a békés megoldáshoz, hogy megpróbálja megmagyarázni a helyzetét – ezen nem volt mit megmagyarázni. Talán ki kéne küzdenie magát rajtuk keresztül, ha észre vennék. Ebben az esetben reménykedett benne, hogy egyikük sem volt az a verekedős alkat, hogy azonnal kettő egy ellenben nyerjenek. A hangjuk alapján nem tudott következtetni a testalkatukra.

Az egyikük megmozdult a kanapén és a hangokból ítélve elcsattant egy csók is. Francis elméjébe világosság nyilallt. Hát persze… az egyikük Tino Väinämöinen volt. Neki pedig már volt egy férje is… miért ne hozhatott volna haza egy másik fickót is?

\- Imádom, amikor így be vagy állva – jegyezte meg az egyik – hirtelen rám mászol és hazarángatsz, kis türelmetlen ~

\- Hallgass, Denny, tudod, hogy nem is vagyok beállva… annyi kokain senkinek sem árt meg…

\- Te meg aztán pláne nem mászol rám tőle, igaz, kishercegem?

Újabb szünet következett a beszélgetésben – egy csókhossznyi, ahogy Francis számította, majd a sejtése be is igazolódott a hangok alapján. De ki az a Denny?

\- Akkor nézünk valami filmet vagy… - kezdte Denny hangja, de a másik, aki valószínűleg Tino volt, közbevágott.

\- A hálószobába. Most.

\- Parancsára, úrfi.

Kuncogott és felkeltek a kanapéról. Francis oldalra csusszant így pont ráláthatott a hálószoba ajtajára, amin át beléptek a helyiségbe. Látta a férfiakat is. Az egyikük sétált csak, kócos szőke haja szerteszét állt, és Francis nem tudta elképzelni, hogy van egyáltalán valakinek mersze ilyen frizurával utcára lépni mindenféle szégyenérzet nélkül. A másik is szőke volt, és a másik cipelte őt úgy, hogy a lábait a dereka, a karjait pedig a nyaka köré fonta. Bár ő nem volt háttal, mégsem vette észre Francist, annyira beletemetkezett a nagy munkába, hogy összeharapdálja a társa nyakát.

A hálószoba ajtaja becsukódott mögöttük és Francis nem kívánt többet hallani, sem tovább kutakodni a házban. Itt volt a nagy lehetősége az eltűnésre, minek várt volna addig, amíg kijönnek?

Felkelt a kanapé mögül és sietve az ajtó felé osont. Hangtalanul kinyitotta, majd kilépett és gyorsan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd lesietett a lépcsőn, aminek alján az idegesen toporgó Matthieu várta, a szorítástól elfehéredett telefonjával.

\- Sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam időben… biztosra akartam menni… - sütötte le a tekintetét Matthieu.

Francis megigazította magán a kabátját és vállat vont. Végül is nem történt semmi komoly baj, és amit elmozdított, mindent vissza is tett a helyére. Elindult az utcán és a zsebébe süllyesztette a kezeit. Az őrsre akart visszamenni.

\- Talált valamit? – kérdezte Matthieu, ahogy utána sietett.

\- Ez a Tino meglehetősen gyanús… - jegyezte meg Francis – bár drogot nem találtam nála, van egy szép kis gyűjteménye injekciós tűkből.

Matthieu az ajkába harapott és követte őt. Előhúzta a jegyzetfüzetét és felfirkantotta mindazt a keveset, amit Francis ezután mesélt neki.

\- Vissza kell jönnünk hozzá… mondjuk holnap. Amikorra már biztos végeztek ezzel a Dennyvel – állapította meg végül a gyakornok. – Ő az első számú gyanúsítottunk.

\- Väinämöinen kikérdezése után pedig újra felkereshetnénk Oxenstierna urat, ha szükséges – tette hozzá Francis.

A zsebébe nyúlt és előhúzott egy cigarettát, majd rágyújtott, nem törődve Matthieu rosszalló tekintetével. A gondolataiba merülve sétált némán, és még a busz- és metrómegállót is elhagyta, amivel visszatérhettek volna a központba. Matthieu úgy döntött húsz perc néma sétálás után, hogy megszólítja és engedélyt kér a távozásra. Mivel szemmel láthatólag Francis meg sem hallotta, így hát csendben eloldalgott, reménykedve, hogy Francisnek később nem fog kelleni, hogy megszidja, amiért elment.

De Francis nem kereste. Még csak fel sem tűnt neki, milyen nagy távot tett meg gyalog. Csak a Bestia járt a fejében, ahogy a havas járdát nézte, majd felnézett a mellette elhaladó emberekre. Mindegyikük arcát alaposan megnézte és eltűnődött. Vajon kiből lesz a következő áldozat?

* * *

A hó lassan szállingózott alá az égből és megültek a szőke tincsein, amik megint kócosan álltak szerteszét, mert persze nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megfésülködjön. Munka után azonnal végignyúlt a szőnyegén és belőtte magát. Most, hogy elméje nagyjából kitisztult, már csak egy kis friss levegőre vágyott.

Kisétált tehát egészen a Szajnáig a sötét utcákon és megállt egy lámpa alatt a hídfőnél. Kikönyökölt a korlátra és a sötéten örvénylő folyót nézte. Vajon be fog fagyni valamikor? Elég hideg idők jártak. Ha befagyna, nehezebben vetik bele magukat az emberek.

Kifújta a szájából a füstöt és arcát megtámasztotta a tenyerében. Öngyilkosság…miért várná meg az időt, amit jósoltak neki? Vajon megérdemelt ilyen kegyes és gyors halált? Azok után, amiket tett? Nem hitte… hiszen… még Alfredet sem tudta megmenteni… egy kisgyereket… a tulajdon fiát… nem, a sorsa elintézte a büntetését, hogy hosszú és fájdalmas halálban legyen része.

Leengedte a kezét a havas korlátra. A keze piros volt a hidegtől és remegett, nem húzott kesztyűt. Mélyet sóhajtott és felnézett a lámpafényben lefelé hulló hópelyhekre. Ha valamelyikük véletlenül az arcára tévedt és ráült az orrára, szinte abban a pillanatban el is olvadt. Olyanok voltak, akár azok az emberek, akik még azelőtt vesztették el az életüket, hogy jóformán nekikezdhettek volna. Eltűntek, mintha soha nem is lettek volna a világon, és csak azok a pelyhek emlékezhettek rájuk, akik látták őket tovatűnni.

Alfred, a drága kicsi Alfred…

Észre sem vette, mikor kezdett könnyezni, vagy a könnyei mikor fagytak az arcára. Felemelte a fejét és meglepetésére már nem volt egyedül. Tőle pár méterre egy másik férfi állt. Meresztette egy kicsit a szemét, mire megismerte, ki is volt az.

Francis Bonnefoy nyomozó ugyanolyan távoli tekintettel bámult előre, mint ő maga, viszont ő egyáltalán nem volt elkeseredett, inkább csak… tanácstalan. Felnézett az égre és megpróbálta megpillantani a felhők által takart hold néhány gyenge sugarát.

Arthur megtörölte az arcát. A kezeit már egyáltalán nem érezte, és olyan volt, mintha botokat dörzsölt volna az arcához a karjai helyett. Köhintett egyet, inkább csak azért, hogy felhívja magára a nyomozó figyelmét.

Francis felé is fordult, eddig üres tekintetében most kíváncsiság villant. Arthur összefonta maga előtt a karjait, hogy kevésbé fázzon.

\- Üdvözletem – szólalt meg Arthur és elégedetlenül állapította meg, hogy a hangja remeg és bizonytalan.

\- Micsoda véletlen, hogy újra találkozunk – jegyezte meg Francis, szája sarkában halvány mosoly bujkált – hát nem különös, hogy hány-vet minket a sors, hogy újra összefutottunk?

Arthur összepréselte az ajkait és hümmögött. Jobban átgondolva, talán nem is volt olyan jó ötlet felhívni magára a figyelmét. Most szívesebben bújt volna ki a beszélgetés alól és ment volna haza lefeküdni, de már nem volt mit tenni.

\- Khm… hogy halad a nyomozás?

Francis felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, a mosoly is eltűnt az arcáról, egész komoly arckifejezést öltött.

\- Semmi olyan fejlemény nincs, amiről tudnod kéne – mondta végül – miért? Csak nem segíteni szeretnél?

Arthur szeme figyelmeztetőn megvillant, majd inkább tűnődővé változott. Hosszú csend telepedett meg köztük, miközben néztek egymásra és a másik arcán és haján megpihenő hópihéket nézték. Arthur most gondolkozott el először komolyan azon, hogy talán tényleg tudna segíteni a nyomozónak. Ha Alfreddel tényleg egy méreg végzett… vagy legalábbis végzett volna, és ne adj isten ez a gyilkos ölte meg, aki után Francis Bonnefoy is szaladgál… és személyesen felkereste őt is…

Ha egyazon személyről volt szó, nem tudta volna megbocsátani magának, ha nem segít legalább kézre keríteni. Alfred, a pici Alfred sem akarná, hogy a gyilkosa szabadon kószáljon. Alfred az ő hibájából halt meg – fájdalmas volt még csak belegondolni is -, de akkor élete utolsó szakaszában még segíthet másokon… nem is. Megrótta magát, hisz hazudott magának. Soha nem érdekelte mi történik azokkal, akiket nem ismert. Alfred miatt kellett segítenie.

\- De. Tulajdonképpen, segíthetek.

Kinyújtotta a férfi felé a kezét, mire az furcsán csillogó szemmel megfogta és kezet ráztak, mintegy szövetségre lépve az ismeretlen gyilkos ellen.


End file.
